


A Word for Forgotten Songs

by DTS



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Gen Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DTS/pseuds/DTS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange warrior arrives in time to save Arthur and Merlin from bandits. He is wounded and falls ill. As Gaius cares for the wound, he knows the blade was dipped in a potion that only affects those with magic. After he heals, Merlin talks with him of magic and Arthur spars with him. They then learn that the bandit attack was not random.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my computer for over 3 years! It's still not done but I couldn't put off the posting any longer. The original character is from one of my series and I kinda place him in lots of fandoms. His original series can be found here. The story is set in series 2, somewhat early on. It's unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.

“I am nothing, yes; I am air and darkness, a word, a promise. I watch in the crystal and I wait in the hollow hills. But out there in the light I have a young king and a bright sword to do my work for me, and build what will stand when my name is only a word for forgotten songs and outworn wisdom, and when your name, Morgause, is only a hissing in the dark.”  
― Mary Stewart, _The Hollow Hills_  


Col. Alan Kelly, “Darling of the Alliance”, and one of the most-decorated soldiers of his time, found himself standing in water up to his shins. He looked around to see woods. “This isn’t 18th century Saint Petersburg.” He glared at the device strapped to his wrist. “Damn thing needs another overhaul.” This was not where he wanted to be and odds were the “when” wasn’t right either. Thankfully, his clothes were nondescript enough to cover a number of time periods

He strode to the bank of the creek and slipped off his boots to empty the water. As he was wringing out his socks, he heard shouting and the clash of steel-on-steel—the sound of a fight. He rushed towards the battle, barefoot and unarmed.

He stopped on a bluff overlooking a dirt road, not much more that a path, and saw two teenage boys trying to fight off a group of older men, most likely robbers. Judging by what they were wearing, he guessed he was in the early middle ages. The blond had unsheathed his sword and was fighting the attackers off like an experienced fighter. _A trained knight,_ Alan acknowledged. _The other is probably his servant._

He stood there, hesitating about joining the fight, wondering if he could hold back the killing blow. It was then that he felt a strange presence in his mind. It wasn’t a voice, but something compelling him to defend the two boys. He grabbed a stout branch and brandished it like a staff as he rushed into the fray. The servant had somehow managed to keep from being hurt despite being a skinny piece of nothing.

Alan came up behind one of the men and whacked him on the back of the knees, forcing him to the ground. He then knocked him out with a blow to the head. “You okay?” he asked the kid.

“Yeah. Thanks.”

Alan picked up the bandit’s sword and tossed the staff to the servant. “You should be able to keep them at a safe distance with that.”

Now that they all had weapons, Alan turned his attention to the remaining robbers. There weren’t that many and the other youth had put quite a few of them out of action. He knocked some out himself before ending up back-to-back with the knight.

“You fight well,” he said between breaths. “Where did you train?”

“Here and there,” Alan said evasively before blocking a sword aimed for his head.

Alan spared a look at the servant and almost missed blocking a blow aimed at the knight. As it was, the sword sliced his arm. It wasn’t deep, but it was enough to infuriate him to the point where he drove his attacker back. 

The man gathered his injured allies and they ran back into the woods.

“Well, that was exhilarating,” Alan commented, a little out of breath.

The blond looked at him in amazement. “Really, where did you learn to fight?” he asked breathing heavily.

“I travel a lot. You were doing well without me…” He waited for the youth to give his name.

“Arthur.”

“Alan.”

“Well, Alan, you’ll need to show me some of those moves.” Arthur clamped him on the shoulder and Alan winced. “We need to get that wound taken care of.” He looked at the lanky boy. “Merlin, bring the bandages.”

Alan took another look at his companions. Could they really be the Arthur and Merlin of legend? He didn’t know any versions when Merlin was Arthur’s servant.

“That should hold you until we get you to Camelot where the court physician can look at you,” said Arthur as Merlin wrapped a bandage around his arm.

“You want me to go back to Camelot with you?” Alan couldn’t believe his luck.

“You were wounded defending me. Of course, you’re coming to get proper treatment. You will have to ride double with Merlin.”

“If Merlin doesn’t mind.” _Never thought I’d ever say that._

“He’s a servant. Why does it matter if he minds? He either shares with you or walks.”

Alan didn’t know what made him think it, but somehow Arthur was acting the arrogant prince in front of a stranger. The way he had defended Merlin earlier was more than a knight defending the helpless. The two were friends—or as much as they could be coming from different social strata.

“It’s all right,” Merlin said as he brought the horses over. “It happens all the time.”

“As long as you’re not put out by sharing. My pack and boots are over by the stream. I’ll be right back.”

“Merlin can get them for you,” Arthur said as he mounted his horse.

“I can get them just as well myself.” Alan strode off before he cursed out the once and future king.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Arthur take Alan back to Camelot and learn his wound is more severe than they though.

Merlin liked Alan but he couldn’t place him. At times, he acted like a noble then at others, he could be normal, like everyone else--except when talking back to the prince of the realm. The look on Arthur’s face had been priceless. Now sharing a horse with him, Merlin also learned that Alan was curious. He wanted to know about life at Camelot in every little detail. Arthur slowed his horse until he was beside them and contributed his “hectic” schedule for discussion.

“Yes, I can see how that might be taxing,” Alan said placating.

“Finally, someone who understands.” Arthur moved ahead.

“Insufferable little prat, isn’t he?” Alan muttered.

“He’s actually improved,” Merlin whispered back with a smile.

“You have just risen in my estimation for putting up with him. Now, tell me about your side of things.”

Merlin began to tell of his typical day, doing chores and errands for both Arthur and Gaius. Alan listened without interrupting.

“Look at that, Merlin. Your days are so boring, you put him to sleep.”

Merlin could feel the heat radiating from the other man. Why hadn’t he noticed it earlier? “I don’t think it’s sleep. He’s running a fever.”

“His wound must be infected.” 

Arthur was concerned for a stranger who had saved his life. It was at times like this that Merlin was proud to serve him.

“We’re within sight of the main gate. Can you manage to keep him upright if we pick up the pace a little?”

“I think so.” He reached around with one hand and gripped Alan’s tunic. The horse, knowing it was home, followed closely after Arthur’s without much guidance. He didn’t say anything to Arthur, but there was a chance that the bandits’ blades were poisoned. A simple infection wouldn’t have taken effect so quickly.

They entered the courtyard. “Find Gaius!” Arthur ordered a passing servant as he dismounted. “We have a wounded man here!” The boy ran off and Arthur reached up to take Alan.

“Be careful,” Merlin cautioned.

“Really, Merlin? I hadn’t thought of that.” Arthur placed Alan facedown across his upper back and shoulders.

“Do you need--”

“I have him, Merlin. Just go ahead and make sure the way is clear.”

Merlin did as requested though most had already heard Arthur’s shouts and stood back as their prince carried an unconscious stranger up to the physician. He rushed up the stairs and opened the door to the rooms he shared with Gaius. As the man wasn’t there, Merlin immediately began to clear the books off the bed. Thankfully they were just on herbs and medicines and didn’t need any special attention.

Arthur entered at that moment and Merlin could see the strain of carrying the man was getting to him. He went to help and between the two of them, they lowered Alan gently to the bed.

“What do you think it is?” Arthur asked.

Merlin was surprised that Arthur thought he knew, or at least wanted his opinion. “I don’t know,” he answered as he gathered the items Gaius might need. “You said earlier that his wound could be infected.”

“But that quickly? It doesn’t seem right,” Arthur mused.

“Fortunately for the patient that I’m here, then,” declared Gaius as he strode in. “The two of you would debate the cause instead of treat his symptoms.” Gaius put a hand on Alan’s forehead. “Fever. Good thing I asked Gwen to fetch some water. Merlin, help me take his shirt off. I need to examine the wound.”

Merlin held Alan up as Gaius carefully pulled the tunic across Alan’s back and down the injured arm. He then lowered the unconscious man slowly back to the bed. 

“Nicely bandaged, Merlin.”

“Thank you.” Merlin beamed. 

“You were paying attention.”

Arthur didn’t even bother to hide his smirk. It was one thing for Gaius to tease him, but to do it when Arthur was there? That just wasn’t fair.

Underneath the bandage, the area around the wound was red and swollen. The wound itself was a clean slice but it seemed to glitter as if something were inside, residue from the blade.

“Here’s your water, Gaius,” Gwen said as she lugged the pail into the room. “Oh.” She stopped when she saw the shirtless stranger on the bed. Merlin thought she blushed a little. “Here’s the water you asked for, Gaius,” she said again.

“Thank you, Gwen.”

She didn’t leave. “I could, um, stay and help.”

Arthur looked at her. “I’m sure Morgana needs you…for something.”

“No, I’m quite free,” Gwen countered.

Merlin rolled his eyes. If they kept this banter up, all of Camelot would know how they felt about each other, and if word ever reached Uther…

There was a knock on the open door. “Sire,” said Sir Leon, “your father wishes to see you.”

“Let me know if there’s any change,” he told Gaius. “I’ll be back when I can.” Arthur left with Sir Leon.

Now that Arthur had gone, Gwen decided to leave as well. “If you need my help, please let me know,” she said at the door.

“Thank you, Gwen,” said Gaius. He sighed once they were alone. “Thank goodness.”

“What is it?”

“I’ve seen this a few times before.”

“Why didn’t you say anything while Arthur was here?”

“Because this is magic. This potion only affects those with magic.”

Merlin ignored Gaius’ stare and looked at the sleeping figure. “I wonder if he knows.”

“Merlin, this means that the bandits weren’t after Arthur. They meant to kill you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Alan drifted in and out of consciousness, catching snippets of conversations and names. Underneath it all was that same force he felt in the woods. Something powerful wanted to speak with him. The one thing he caught that made sense to his delusional mind was “When you are well, you will find me.”

He came to and immediately began coughing as noxious fumes assaulted his nasal passages. An older man with shoulder-length white hair turned to face him. “Oh, good, you’re awake. I was beginning to worry if you would.” He noticed Alan’s difficulty breathing and removed the smelly cloth from the wound. “You don’t need this poultice any longer as it’s done its job.”

“Which was?”

“To draw the magic from your body.”

“Magic?” _Well, one man’s science…_

“The blade they attacked you with had been dipped in a potion.”

Alan could tell the man was holding something back. “What aren’t you telling me?”

“The potion only affects those with…abilities.”

“And you think I have these abilities?”

“That’s the only reason the potion exists.”

“I’m sorry, Gaius, but there has to be another explanation.”

Gaius looked at him. “How do you know my name?”

“Merlin spoke of you on the way here.” Alan tried to prop himself up into a sitting position. “Where is he?”

“Working for Arthur.”

“How did that happen? They don’t seem to have the typical master-servant relationship.”

“Merlin saved Arthur’s life and that was his reward.”

“So what do I have to look forward to? Personal chef? Taste tester?”

“No, that’s Merlin.” Gaius held a bowl of broth in front of him. “Can you manage?”

“If you don’t mind poor manners, I’ll sip directly from the bowl. There’s less chance of spillage that way.” Alan slowly sipped the liquid. It was the perfect temperature with just enough flavor. “Oh, that hit the spot.” He handed the bowl back to Gaius and settled down against the pillow.

“You just rest now, and, when you wake, we can test your strength.”

“I just woke up. Why would I be--” he yawned, “sleepy?” He realized that Gaius had slipped a draught into his broth. “You little--”

****

Merlin was brushing the last of Arthur’s boots, finishing them in what was probably record time as he wanted to check on Alan. Gaius believed today was the day he’d wake up.

Arthur strode in and sat at the edge of the bed. Normally after an audience with his father, he was angry or frustrated in some way. To see him in a contemplative mood was a little unnerving.

Merlin finished putting away the boots and then waited for the prince to give him another task. He certainly looked like he wanted to say something. “Sire?”

“Have you heard anything today about Alan?”

“No, I’ve been doing chores for you all morning.”

Arthur flopped back on the bed. “My father wants to see him as soon as he’s awake.” He sighed. “He wants to reward him for saving my life.”

“Like he rewarded me?”

“Well, he couldn’t be worse than you,” Arthur commented with a crooked smile. “I don’t think anyone could be,” He sat up. “Are you still here?”

“Just going.”

Merlin hurried through the corridors and soon arrived at his destination. Gaius was peering into a book while Alan still slept. “How is he?”

“He woke briefly and had some broth before going back to sleep.”

“Uther wants to see him when he wakes.” Merlin sat down in the other chair. “How did he react when you told him of the poison, that he has magic?”

“Disbelief.”

Merlin looked at the man on the bed. “It must be hard to go through your whole life not knowing until you almost die saving a stranger.”

“That’s not what I meant. It was more like he didn’t believe in magic at all.”

“But it’s everywhere. How could he not see it?”

“There are a few remote provinces where there hasn’t been any magic for centuries. Perhaps he was raised there.”

“But he told Arthur he traveled. He would have surely come across it.” Merlin just couldn’t understand why a man so inquisitive and smart didn’t believe.

“Whatever he meant by it, we have to make sure he says nothing of it in front of anyone else.”


	4. Chapter 4

Alan slowly opened his eyes and had to think about where he was for a moment. He turned his head and saw Merlin reading one of Gaius’ many books. He must have sensed Alan watching him. “How are you feeling?”

“Not bad, considering. Whatever Gaius put in that broth really worked. Where is he?”

“Seeing to some patients. Can I get you anything?”

“Water, please.”

Merlin poured a cup from the pitcher on the table and handed it to him. “Did Gaius explain to you what happened?”

“You mean that the poison worked on me because I have magic? Yeah, he did, I just don’t believe it.”

“But he knows the poison He’s seen its use before.”

“Oh, I’m not denying that. It’s just an issue of terminology. I don’t consider what I can do magic.”

“So what do you consider it?”

Alan thought for a moment. “It’s science. Most people can only use a fraction of their mind’s potential. I’m just lucky enough to be able to access more than most. I just think it and it happens, no spells or potions like you need for magic.”

“So you think it’s natural, what you can do?”

“Don’t you?”

Merlin was surprised. “What makes you say that?” he asked, trying to cover it up.

“The poison is meant to attack those with ‘magic’, right? So those guys were attacking you and Arthur before I got there, which means they were after you or Arthur. Now, my money would be on you since you warned me not to speak of it and didn’t turn me in.” _Plus, you’re freakin’ Merlin!_

Gaius entered the room and smiled when he saw Alan sitting up. “It’s good to see you awake and alert. How are you feeling?”

“A little restless. Any chance of a change of scenery?”

“Uther wanted to be notified when you were ready for visitors. Perhaps we should see how your body copes with that first.”

Alan swung his legs over the edge of the bed. “I guess I’d better make myself presentable, then.” Alan got a whiff of himself. “And a bath. Can’t have the king turning his nose up.”

Alan didn’t get his full bath, but a cloth, soap and a bucket of room temperature water. Merlin had found a change of clothes that seemed to fit pretty well. Gaius helped him change while Merlin went to tell Arthur and his father that Alan was ready for visitors.

He slowly made his way to a chair so he wouldn’t be a bed-ridden invalid when he first met the king. He wasn’t sure why he felt so nervous, it wasn’t like he hadn’t met royalty before — Elizabeth I sprang to mind — but Uther was mythic and not much was known.

He situated himself at the table and was flipping through one of Gaius’ books when the door opened and Uther strode into the room. He wasn’t a big man but his presence was massive. Arthur followed with Merlin tagging along.

Alan made to stand, but Uther motioned for him to stay seated. “You are the man who helped my son.”

“I just saw two boys that needed help, so I did.”

“Arthur told me you were unarmed and that you first used a tree branch until you disarmed one of the robbers.”

“Yes, well, if you hit the correct spot with the right amount of force, almost anything could be a weapon.”

That answer seemed to impress the king. “When you are feeling recovered, we will find you a fit reward.” With a nod at Gaius, he left.

Arthur sat in the other chair across from Alan. “You look better. How do you feel?”

“Good, now that I’m vertical. My arm’s a little sore and I’m still a bit weak, but it could be worse.”


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin’s workload eased up as Alan got better. The man had asked Gaius for small jobs to keep busy, so all those small, mind-numbing tasks he hated, he didn’t have to do. Of course, Arthur found ways to fill that new free time. He was positive that the prince was creating the jobs on purpose.

Arthur did go with him periodically to check on Alan’s progress. His visits were shorter if Gwen was there. Merlin would have thought Arthur would take advantage of being in the same room without having to make excuses.

It wasn’t long before Alan was pacing the rooms like a caged animal. Since Gaius had given him a list of herbs to collect, Merlin decided to take Alan with him.

“Oh, thank you!” Alan exclaimed as they walked through the market. “I was going stir-crazy. I mean, Gaius is great and all, but I think he was going a little overboard with the ‘limited activity’.”

Merlin didn’t understand some of Alan’s words, but the meaning was clear. “I think he’s being extra cautious because if Uther’s interest in your health.”

“Wouldn’t it be better, then, if I were seen to be up and about?”

“And if you relapsed?”

“Merlin!”

Merlin turned and saw the baker waving at him. He walked over, Alan beside him. “Hello, Owen. Did you need something from Gaius?”

“No, I was just wondering if this is the man who was wounded saving the prince?”

“Yes, it is. This is Alan.”

“I thought so.” Owen pressed a cloth-wrapped bundle into Alan’s hands.

“Thank you, Owen, but I don’t--” Alan stopped when he realized Owen had gone back to his oven. He slipped the bundle into the bag he had slung over his shoulder.

As they passed through the rest of the market towards the gates, more people smiled at them or shook Alan’s hand. They were even given apples and some cheese!

Once in the woods, Merlin began searching for the herbs on the list. Alan was watching the forest as if he expected something to come charging out any minute. “Aren’t you going to help?”

“I don’t know what we’re looking for. Besides, someone has to stand watch.”

“Though how you plan to fight unarmed is a good question.”

“As I told Uther, anything can be a weapon if you know how to use it.” He looked over at Merlin. “You never get any recognition, do you? All the times you saved Arthur. I could see resentment in the marketplace.”

“I don’t do it for recognition.” He poked the dirt harder than was necessary.

“I don’t either, but it’s still a nice feeling.”

“Sometimes I wish I could use a sword properly so I could defend him that way. Instead he thinks I’m useless.” 

“What about him asking to see you in the practice yard?”

“Yeah, to be a practice target. I just want to tell him the truth, but all the magic he’s known has been evil. I just don’t know how he’d react.”

“He’s your friend, Merlin, though he may try to deny it. He might be hurt that you didn’t tell him earlier, but I think he’d understand the reason why. As for the magic itself, I think he’ll realize you had opportunity to kill him.”

“So you think I should tell him?”

“I think you should at some point. You’ll just have to pick your moment.”

Merlin knew that Alan was right. Arthur would be hurt and would probably deny it until he came to realize the truth. He stood and wiped his hands on his trousers. “Right. A couple more spots and we can head back.”


	6. Chapter 6

That night, Alan was awoken by a voice calling Merlin. He cracked open an eye and watched from his pallet as they boy quietly put on his boots and slipped from the room. Alan shoved his feet into his own boots and followed.

Merlin must have done this a few times before because he knew how to avoid the patrols. They continued going down, skirting past the dungeon guards. Merlin then grabbed a torch from the wall and headed down the dark staircase. Alan made sure to stay out of the glow of the torch and stopped when Merlin stopped.

There was nothing there, just a giant cavern. Who would the boy be meeting here in secret? It certainly couldn’t be for a tryst, not down here. All Alan could think of was that it had to do with magic. That was the only major secret he had.

Alan then heard the voice. Even over the reverberation, he recognized it as the one who had spoken to him in his dreams. He moved closer to the opening, wanting to put a face to the voice. What he saw was not what he expected and the expletive slipped from his mouth.

Merlin turned. “Alan? What are you doing here?”

“I saw you sneaking out in the middle of the night. Of course I’d follow.”

That’s when the dragon – dragon! – spoke. “I believe he heard me call you.” It turned its large head and hypnotic eyes in Alan’s direction. “I said you would see me when you were well.”

Alan didn’t know what to say. What did one say to a dragon? He couldn’t deny the whole thing, say it was impossible, as he was looking right at it. “How?” was all he managed.

Merlin looked at the dragon, who nodded. “Uther killed all the other dragons when he banished magic. He was kept as an example.”

“And you’re the only one who knows?”

“No. I’m the only one he talks to.”

“Why has it chosen you?”

“I do have my own voice, Rimílid. I have chosen Merlin because one day he will become the greatest warlock ever known.” The dragon lowered its head until its eye was even with Alan. “Something you know full well.”

 _How does he know I know about Merlin? And that name. I haven’t been called that in ages. He was in my head, of course he knows._ “Why me?”

“You have magic,” said the dragon.

Alan was not about to argue with a mythical beast.

“I wanted to meet you.”

“Um, thank you?”

“Perhaps you can convince Merlin of the danger the Lady Morgana poses.”

“Morgana the witch? I haven’t met her yet.” He looked at Merlin. “Why is that?” Merlin was staring at him with his mouth open. “What?”

“You know Morgana is a witch? She’s only just learning of her power.”

 _Crap! The stories only talked about Arthur’s childhood, and even then they never agreed. How was I supposed to know about Morgana?_ “Um…”

“Stories of your deeds will be passed down from generation to generation,” said the dragon. “That is how Alan knows of you.”

“Where I come from, you’re a legend, a myth. I didn’t even know you were real.”

“Then you can tell me the future, tell me about Arthur.”

“No, I can’t. I have no idea how much of what I know is fact. Even if it were 100% true, I still couldn’t tell you. Knowing the future would change the whole way you live your life which could then change the future.”

“So telling me the future could change the future?” Merlin turned to the dragon. “You tell me things all the time.”

“I merely give warnings or vague generalizations. Nothing definitive. What the colonel says is true. Time is not fixed. I can see a myriad of futures that all depend on choices people make.”

“So you knew of us when we brought you to Camelot.” He sounded hurt.

“Not until you said your names. Stories are really sketchy about your youth. And I think I’d better leave it at that. I’d rather not risk letting anything else slip.”

“Tomorrow you will meet Morgana,” declared the dragon. “Then you will see for yourself.”

Alan didn’t know what to say to that, or even what he’d be able to do to persuade Merlin about Morgana. If he did anything now, it would ruin centuries of legend. _Me and my big mouth._


	7. Chapter 7

Merlin woke slowly, his mind still on what happened the night before. He looked over at the pallet but the older man was gone. He put his legs over the side of the bed and stretched. _He’s from the future. He knows about me, Arthur…everybody._ That was a very strange feeling.

He stood and walked down to the main room. Gaius and Alan were sitting at the table eating breakfast. “Morning,” he mumbled.

“Good morning,” said Gaius cheerily. “Alan was telling me that he was going to practice with Arthur today.”

“Oh, really?” Merlin stared at the porridge. It actually looked appetizing.

“Yeah. Now that I’ve gotten the OK from Gaius, Arthur wants me to show him some moves.”

“Good. If you keep him busy, he might forget to give me work.”

“I can always find you something.” Gaius smiled.

“Oh, please.”

“Doesn’t Morgana return today?” asked Gaius.

“Is that why I haven’t seen her?”

“She left for a visit shortly after you arrived,” explained the physician. “You might meet her at dinner tonight.”

Mention of Morgana brought back the thoughts he was trying not to dwell on. He pushed his bowl away after only a few bites.

Alan scraped his bowl clean. “Not hungry?”

“Not anymore.” He stood and grabbed his jacket. “I need to get Arthur’s breakfast.”

“I’ll come with you.” Alan stood and turned to Gaius. “Need anything?”

“No, I’m fine for now.” Gaius handed Merlin some bread. “For later.”

“Thanks, Gaius.” Merlin put the bread in his pocket. He waited at the door as Alan ran up to the bedroom to get his jacket.

“Do you want me to get his breakfast?” the older man asked.

“No, I know his preferences. You can wake him and help him dress.” _That’s the worse part of the deal._

“Okay. See you shortly.”

Merlin watched Alan walk towards Arthur’s room before heading to the kitchen. He loved going there for the hustle and bustle. To the untrained eye it might look completely chaotic, but everyone had their own job to do. Arthur’s tray was almost ready so he just added the hot food, covered it and made his way back upstairs.

He pushed open Arthur’s door and saw the prince already up and tying the laces of his shirt. Alan was actually _sitting_ on Arthur’s _bed_. Arthur was laughing at a story Alan was relating about some fight or other.

Alan saw him and got up quickly, clearing a space on Arthur’s desk for the tray.

Arthur walked over. “What culinary treat have you prepared this morning, Merlin?”

Merlin lifted the cloth with a flourish. “Eggs and bacon.”

“Actually looks decent.” Arthur sat down.

Alan headed for the door. “I’ll wait for your summons,” he said to Arthur.

“There’s no need to leave. Stay while I eat.”

“I’m sure you have things to discuss with Merlin. I think I’ll familiarize myself with the armory, if that meets with your approval?” he added.

Merlin could tell he wasn’t used to asking for permission, especially from someone younger than himself. It made Merlin wonder what society was like in the future and where Alan fell in it.

“Marvelous idea. If anyone tries to stop you, tell them you have my permission.”

With a small bow of his head, Alan departed.

“You could learn a thing or two from him,” said Arthur around a mouthful of eggs.

“I’m sure I could,” muttered Merlin as he straightened the bedcovers.

Arthur then began to list the usual cleaning, mending and polishing tasks he had lined up. “That should keep you busy.”


	8. Chapter 8

Alan felt both drained and invigorated after his workout with Arthur. It felt good to get back in the swing of things again. He had shown Arthur a few simple moves and had picked up some of the prince’s.

He made his way up to Gaius’ rooms and was met by the older man holding a bowl of water and a cloth. “Uther wants to see you.”

 _A summons from the king, wonderful._ The earlier spring in his step was gone as he trudged up the stairs to Merlin’s room to wash up as best he could. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled his sweaty shirt over his head then let the sodden material fall to the floor. As he washed, he wondered why Uther wanted to see him. It could be to give him his reward for saving Arthur or just to know how he was doing.

When he stood to remove his trousers, he saw his other set of clothes cleaned and pressed. “Thank you, Merlin.” He finished washing and changed quickly. He went down into the main room. “Do I pass inspection?”

“You look very good,” Gaius replied.

“Good.” Alan pressed his hands along his shirt and used his fingers to comb his hair. Why was he nervous?

“Would you like some company?”

 _Do I look that bad?_ “That would be appreciated, Gaius, thank you.”

They walked to the Great Hall in relative silence. When they entered, Uther looked up from the map he was consulting. Arthur was there as well. Uther beckoned him forward. “Alan, I hear you got the better of Arthur today in the practice yard.”

“Yes, sire, but he beat me more times.” Alan nodded at the prince.

“We have received word of another attack by bandits not far from where Arthur was when you helped him.”

 _And Merlin._ “Oh?”

“Arthur has asked that you accompany him and his knights when they go find these…men.” He spat out the last word as if he couldn’t find a more insulting one.

“Oh.” _This was looking good._

“I, however, have said no.”

 _What? Why?_ “You believe that this is all an elaborate plot to gain your favor and then turn on Arthur once we’re outside the city.” From the look on Uther’s face, Alan realized he should have kept his mouth shut.

“Sire, Alan has had ample opportunity to harm Arthur,” said Gaius. “Why, just this afternoon in the practice yard, he could have passed it off as an accident.”

“Gaius, I have made my decision.”

“It’s okay, Gaius. Uther doesn’t want to worry about an attack from within. I understand. Thank you, sire, for telling me in person.” Alan bowed to Uther and backed away before turning and walking for the door.

Merlin was outside waiting. “What did Uther want?”

“He told me that the bandits have attacked again and he’s sending Arthur and a group of knights after them.”

“And he wants you to go, too? That’s great!”

“No, just the opposite. He believes this was a set-up. I acted like I was on your side just to befriend Arthur. First opportunity we’re outside the gates, I turn on him.” Alan groaned in frustration. “Why can’t the man see past his own paranoia?”

Merlin pulled Alan aside as the door opened and Uther strode out followed by his advisors. They didn’t even notice the two men. Arthur and Gaius were the last to leave.

“I’m sorry. Alan. Perhaps I shouldn’t have urged that you join us. I think it made my father believe you had some hold over me, some enchantment. I could still…”

“No, sire. If you go against your father’s orders, it will only make things worse for Alan.”

“Of course, Gaius.” Arthur looked at Alan. “At least he hasn’t put you under guard.”

“Well, that’s something. I can help Gaius will deliveries or whatever calls he needs to make. It will keep me busy and helpful at the same time.” He looked at Arthur. “Just put in a few extra cuts for me, okay?”

Arthur brightened at the thought. “Count on it.”


	9. Chapter 9

Merlin stood to the side of the royal table where he could see if Arthur needed anything. Alan was sitting by Gaius. Merlin had been surprised that Uther had allowed him to come, especially after what he had accused Alan of. Alan had said it was probably because he didn’t want him left unattended. So here they were, pretending nothing had changed that afternoon.

Before the meal had begun, Arthur had introduced Alan to Morgana. “So you are the man everyone is talking about. Gwen told me the day you arrived. It seems you were at Death’s door.”

“Very nearly, m’lady. If not for Gaius, I’m sure I would not be here today.”

“We are all pleased and grateful that you were there for Arthur.”

Merlin could tell she had been saying what was expected. It was almost as if she were trying to convince herself.

Now, during the feast, she sat to Uther’s left and smiled and acted prettily as any lady in her position would. Merlin could see she was hurting and scared. Whether it was of her powers or what Uther would do if he found out, Merlin wasn’t sure. He still fought with the desire to tell her she wasn’t alone, that he knew what she was going through. The fact that she was Uther’s ward would open him to unnecessary risks.

Alan knew of her, knew she was a witch, which is what the Great Dragon had been calling her all along. Merlin shivered. 

[Merlin, Arthur wants you.] 

Merlin looked at the prince and hurried over to refill his wine. As he poured, he looked at Alan who was smiling at him over his goblet. He could speak with his mind like Mordred and the Druids! Merlin wondered if such a talent was widespread in Alan’s time. [Thank you.] Alan nodded and returned to his meal.

Uther stood. “This afternoon we received word that the bandits who attacked Prince Arthur have been seen near Howden. Tomorrow, Arthur and a group of knights will venture forth to find these miscreants and deal with them. We will not take any such actions against the people of this kingdom lightly.”

Merlin saw the king glance at Alan, who looked him in the eye unwaveringly. Didn’t he know you don’t do that to a king? Uther then made a toast to a successful foray.

Later that night, while turning down Arthur’s sheets, Merlin asked what time he should be there in the morning. “I know you’ll want us to get an early start.”

“’Us’, Merlin?” Arthur threw his shirt to the floor. “What ‘us’?”

“I’ve been with you on every successful trip outside the castle,” he answered. “I’m like your good luck charm.” Arthur merely raised an eyebrow. “Okay. I was there when the bandits attacked and I want to be there this time. Especially since Alan can’t be,” he added.

“I want to leave as close to first light as possible. Do you think you can handle that?”

Merlin grinned. “I’ll make sure of it.”

Merlin returned to the rooms he shared with Gaius – and now Alan – to find both the physician and the soldier from the future sitting at the table reading dusty tomes by candlelight. “I didn’t expect you to be up.”

“I didn’t realize how late it was,” said Alan as he blinked a few times. “This makes interesting reading.”

Merlin looked over Alan’s shoulder and saw it was a book on different herbs and their uses for healing. “Right. Fascinating.”

“With all my traveling, I’m not always near medicine so it would be good to know what to do myself.” He looked to Gaius. “I might want to copy this.”

“Since you show such an interest, you may.”

Merlin knew he was always looking for the faster way, the quickest answer, and hadn’t been one for study, but to see Gaius approve Alan’s request like that hurt. “Well, I’ve got to get some sleep. Early start tomorrow.” He winced when he realized what he had said. “Sorry, Alan.”

“It’s fine, Merlin. We discussed this already.”

“So, Arthur’s letting you go along?” asked Gaius.

“I gave him a very convincing three-point argument. I think it was the last one that made him agree.”

“And what was that?”

“That I wanted to go because Alan couldn’t.” With a smile, he went up to his room.

******

Alan had gone to sleep with a smile and it was still there when he woke, though he had to act like he was resigned to staying in Camelot. He was nibbling on a piece of bread when Merlin rushed out of their shared room, his clothing all askew. Gaius handed him the satchel of food he had prepared.

“Thanks.”

“Be careful.”

“Always.” Merlin grinned and left.

“Sometimes I feel that boy will be the death of me.”

“But you wouldn’t change a thing.”

Gaius smiled. “Not at all. Shall we get started?”

Alan changed his clothes and when he returned, Gaius handed him a long cloak. “You might want to wear this. The weather outside is a little inclement.”

Alan smiled and put on the cloak. A perfect fit. He picked up the back containing the tinctures, potions and poultices for all the patients Gaius had for the day.

They started making the rounds and Alan got some strange looks. Word had spread quickly of what the king thought of him. It reminded Alan of his forced retirement when everyone had thought the worst of him. He just stayed in the background and let Gaius do all the talking. The man had a wonderful bedside manner.

The last stop in the castle was to give Lady Morgana some more sleeping draught. She smiled as she received the bottle. “Thank you, Gaius. It has been such a help.”

“Where is Guinevere, my lady?”

“She wasn’t feeling well, so I told her to go home a get some rest. Perhaps you can stop in and see her.”

“Thank you for telling us, my lady. We’ll see her first thing.” Gaius turned and headed for the door.

“Alan.”

“M’lady?”

“I’m glad to see you going about with your day as if nothing has happened. Uther was wrong in keeping you from going with Arthur. Don’t let his opinions change yours on those of Camelot.”

“Though he is the king, he is only one man and I know one man’s opinion is not that of the whole kingdom. Perhaps that is something we should all keep in mind. Good day, m’lday.” He bowed his head and followed after Gaius.

Outside, he pulled the hood over his head and hunched a little. He followed the physician to Gwen’s home. “Was that wise, what you said to Morgana?”

“Merlin said she’s just come into her powers. She’s obviously scared and needs to realize that not everyone thinks as Uther does when it comes to ‘magic’.”

“She does have the extra burden of being Uther’s ward. I sometimes think of what would have happened to Merlin had his mother not sent him to me.”

Gaius knocked on the door of Gwen’s home. After a hoarse “Come in” from Gwen, they stepped inside and closed the door. Gwen smiled when she saw them and motioned for Alan to go to the room in the back set aside for sleeping. Laid out on the pallet were chainmail armor and a red cloak with a gold dragon.

“Did you have any trouble getting it?” Alan asked as she removed his damp cloak.

“Morgana helped. When she heard what Uther did, she couldn’t do enough.” Gwen joined Alan and helped him dress.”

“She’s always stood up for the weak, feeling Uther’s policies are too harsh.”

“Something like that could get her in trouble. I’ve a feeling Uther will only allow so much before he lashes out somehow.” He tugged at his tunic. “How do I look?”

“Very…chivalrous,” answered Gaius as he paused in placing medicine bottles on the table.

Alan helped Gwen put on his abandoned cloak. “Are you okay with this?”

“Yes, I am. I wouldn’t have offered otherwise.”

“We’d better go,” said Gaius. “Then we can honestly say we didn’t see him leave.”

After they had gone, Alan slipped out the back and headed through the lower town to where a horse was waiting for him. He mounted before focusing his mind on Merlin to learn his location. He then summoned the energy and transported himself and the horse to an area a little ahead of them.

Once they passed, Alan quietly joined them. As Arthur and Merlin were at the front, he stayed to the back. He wanted to make sure they were too far out should Arthur take it into his head to send him back.


	10. Chapter 10

Merlin rode silently behind Arthur. He could tell the prince was upset with his father for not letting Alan join them. “I have a whole group of knights,” he had complained. “What could he have done?”

“You know I agree with you, Arthur. You know when your father has his mind set, there’s no changing it.”

“I think he would have prevented me from leaving if I’d persisted.”

Merlin didn’t argue. Uther did care for Arthur in his own way. Whether it was for Arthur himself or for Ygraine, he wasn’t sure.

They rode on for another hour or so until they were near the village where they bandits had last been spotted. “Right,” said Arthur. “Merlin and I will go one alone to lure the bandits out. They went for us once before, I don’t think they’ll be able to resist.”

“Wouldn’t it seem a bit…obvious, sire?” asked Leon. “Just the two of you, especially after the last attack?”

Arthur thought on what the knight said. “Very well.” He looked over the knights and his gaze settled on one staying to the rear. “You.”

“Yes, sire,” the knight answered with a raspy voice.

“You will join us.”

The knight nodded and brought his horse forward while still keeping his face hidden.

“The rest of you will follow at a discreet distance. We do not want to drive them away.”

The three of them rode ahead and Merlin kept glancing over his shoulder at the knight. What little of his face he saw was familiar, but not as a knight. The man seemed to sense when Merlin’s eyes were on him because he would turn his face towards the woods or down at the ground.

“Merlin, will you quit fidgeting! We don’t need you constantly looking around like you’re expecting something.”

“I think it lends authenticity,” he replied, thinking fast. “I should be nervous after the last time. It would be strange if I weren’t.”

Arthur gave a long-suffering sigh. “Fine.”

At that point, Merlin thought he saw the knight smile.

Where the path narrowed, Arthur dismounted and checked his horse’s front right hoof. The knight became more alert but without overtly acting it. It was then Merlin noticed the forest was quiet, no birds or small animal sounds. That was never a good sign. “Arthur.”

“I know, Merlin.” Arthur’s hand was resting on the hilt of his sword.

With a roar, the bandits ran down the slope on either side. There were at least ten, but not more than twenty. With a move of his hand, Merlin caused some of the bandits to trip, lessening the strength of the initial attack.

Arthur turned, swinging his sword, and, taking his attacker by surprise, sliced him across the stomach. The knight – _what is his name?_ – was pulled from his horse and, amazingly, landed on his feet and began to disable the man too close for the sword.

Merlin turned his horse around and headed back the way they came but his path was blocked. He was yanked from the saddle.

“Bind his hands!” ordered one as he stuffed a rag into Merlin’s mouth.

Merlin tried to fight them off, but the man who seemed to be in charge punched him in the stomach, winding him. He had barely let out a gasp, but Arthur must have heard, because he chose that moment to look over. He turned back to his opponents with a renewed fury. The bandits around Merlin hauled him to his feet and started to drag him into the woods. When one seemingly tripped and slid down the slope, Merlin didn’t think anything of it, but when three went flying, he was stunned. Someone was using magic.

Merlin jerked himself from the stunned hands of his remaining captors and ran towards the now approaching knights. Leon directed some to bind the fallen attackers while he and the rest went to help Arthur and…Alan?

Yes, that was who it was fighting alongside Arthur like the first day they had met. Had he not been otherwise engaged, he would have recognized that style. No one else fought as he did.

The bandits were soon surrounded and the surrendered. Merlin was worried that they would tell Arthur that he was a magic user and was surprised when they didn’t. For what reason could they have wanted him?

“You!” Arthur demanded once everything was under control. “What are you doing here?”

“You didn’t actually think I’d stay behind, did you?” replied Alan with a smile.

“How did you—No, wait, it’s better you don’t tell me. Then I won’t have to lie.” Arthur left Merlin and Alan and walked over to see how his men were taking care of the bandits.

“How did you get out of Camelot?”

“Oh, I had help.” Alan told him the full story.

Merlin smiled at how the three of them banded together to help someone they felt had been wronged. He knew that Alan was the type of man who would do the same for them. “But how did you catch up with us so quickly? Someone would have noticed if your horse had been lathered.”

Alan grinned and tapped his head. Merlin was amazed that the man had brought himself and his horse this far using the powers of his mind, a trick Merlin would love to master. He looked over at Arthur and could tell the prince was ready to leave. “Thank you for saving me.”

“Well, you helped me and Arthur, so I was just returning the favor.”

The bandits had their hands tied together and another rope was used as a line, joining them as they were forced to walk. The knights surrounded them on horseback; Leon in the rear to make sure none would escape.

When they came within sight of Camelot, Alan said this was where they would have to separate. “No one saw me leave, so it would be best if no one saw me arrive.”

Merlin watched as Alan rode down into the valley.

“It scares me how he got out of the city so easily,” commented Arthur.

“He did have help.”

“Still, no one saw him. I think I need to check on watches and patrols.”

“Without letting your father know why.”

Arthur looked back at the knights. “We have to make sure they say nothing about Alan.”

“I don’t think they will. For him to defy your father in order to help you, he has their respect.”

“As long as that doesn’t override their respect for me or my father, then it’s okay.”

“Those men would lay down their lives for you, and not just because you’re their prince.” Merlin warmed to his subject. “They see you as a great man, one who has earned their respect. I don’t see it myself…”

“Merlin.” Arthur did crack a slight smile so Merlin felt he had done his duty.


	11. Chapter 11

Alan made it back to Camelot and did everything in reverse. He slipped into Gwen’s home to find both of his allies waiting for him. “A successful outing, then?”

“Yes,” Alan replied as Gwen unfastened his chainmail. “They’re bringing back most of them.”

“Most?” Gwen questioned as she left Alan to change.

“There was an…engagement.” He slipped into his other clothes. “How about you? I take it the plan went well.”

“Yes, no one gave ‘you’ a second glance.”

“Great. Thank you, Gwen.” He looked at Gaius. “We’d better head back.”

As they walked back, Gaius talked of the patients they had visited, but in such a way like he talking to himself, not filling Alan in on what he missed and might need to know.

Once back in Gaius’ rooms, Alan wiped his face of any dirt accumulated in the woods. It wouldn’t do to be brought down by something so simple. They then set about replenishing the stores. That’s how Merlin found them.

“Hey, Merlin. How did it go out there?”

Merlin hesitated a moment as if he were about to ask why, but then realized it was all part of the act. “We got the bandits. The ones we brought back are in the dungeon. Uther plans to question them tomorrow.”

“Letting them sit overnight will play on their nerves,” Gaius said as he corked a vial of valerian.

“But it could also give them time to create a story or harden themselves against breaking.”

“Uther will resort to torture of they won’t talk,” stated Gaius with distaste.

“But what if they tell the truth? What if they say I was the one they were after?”

“Would Uther have any reason to suspect you?”

“For Uther, just the idea of magic existing within Camelot, let alone Arthur’s servant, would be enough for Merlin’s execution.” Gaius looked at Alan. “This could also turn bad for you. If the bandits tell of the effect of the poison, then Uther will know the cause of your illness.”

“So we need to direct the questioning towards whoever sent them and away from the why. Or, failing that, try to discredit the one who sent them.”

Merlin sat at the table. “How do we do that?”

“You’ll most likely be there, if not for the questioning itself, for the discussion afterwards. Merlin, you’ll have to work on Arthur, asking questions without coming across as too suspicious. Gaius, you’ll counsel the king and try to keep him from acting rashly.”

“What about you?”

“Most likely stuck here with an armed guard at the door. Uther won’t want me to hear anything that goes down and he won’t want me unchaperoned, so the easiest way to deal with me would be to keep me in one place.”

They talked more of their plans over a quick dinner before Merlin had to go to Arthur.

****************

The next morning, Merlin brought Arthur his breakfast as usual only to find the prince already awake. It was unusual, not having to drag him from the bed. Unfortunately, it meant something was weighing on his mind. Merlin set the tray on the table as Arthur dressed.

“Merlin, what do you make of Alan?”

“Make of him?”

“Yes, Merlin. It’s not too hard a concept to grasp. Do you believe he is capable of putting on an act like this to gain my favor?”

Merlin thought hard on what to say. “Yes, I believe he is capable, but I do not believe that is what he’s doing here. I believe he has shown you the same loyalty and respect as any knight would. Is this why you are up so early?”

“I just don’t believe he has any part of this. It was just coincidence that he happened to arrive at the same time as the attack.” Arthur looked at Merlin. “You’re right. He has been acting like a knight and I can’t let this treatment of him continue. I’m going to confront my father about it.”

His mind was made up and Merlin knew it would only lead to harsh words and rash decisions. “Perhaps you should try to get the bandits to admit Alan isn’t with them. I’m sure that under the inquisitor’s ‘techniques’, they’ll know it to be true.”

“Of course. No one can hold out against that.” Arthur brightened. “We can find out who sent them as well. That attack on us was arranged. Why else would they have poisoned swords?” He sat at his table and tucked into his breakfast. “How’s he taking all this?”

Merlin continued picking up dirty clothes from the floor. “He knows that there’s nothing he can do right now that won’t endanger his already precarious position. He’s resigned to waiting in Gaius’ rooms.”

“Really? He won’t be sneaking out again?”

Merlin grinned. “I don’t think so. Although, I doubt he would have told me if he were.”

“Probably not. I’ll make sure the guards are aware he’s done nothing wrong, that it’s just a precaution. We have no proof he’s done anything, so there’s no need to treat him like a criminal.” There was a knock on the door. “Enter.”

A guard stepped into the room. “Sire, the king desires your presence.”

With a sigh, Arthur took another bite of food, wiped his mouth and stood. Merlin made to follow. Arthur looked like he was about to stop him, but simply shook his head and motioned for him to come along. Merlin fell in behind his friend.

They arrived at the throne room. Uther was there with his advisors – including Gaius – and raised an eyebrow at Merlin’s presence but said nothing. “One of the bandits is willing to talk but will only do so in my presence. I want you to be there.”

“We need to find out who sent them,” Arthur said to his father as they walked to the dungeon. “Cure the disease instead of just treat the symptoms.”

Gaius chuckled at the analogy. It was rather apt. If they executed the bandits, more would be sent. IF they learned who was behind this, they would be able to stop it. Merlin would also hopefully find out how they learned about his magic.

Uther looked at his son. “And you think they know who hired them?”

“We could get a description or even a location. At least that would be something.”

“We’ll see what he reveals.”

When they reached they cells, Arthur motioned for him to stay outside and Merlin didn’t argue. He didn’t want to see the condition the man was in and he didn’t want the bandit to see him in case he would blurt out the truth.

“I am told you have something to share with me.”

Merlin held his breath.


	12. Chapter 12

After Gaius left to advise the king, Alan took the time to explore the rooms. Aside from the herbs, potions and tinctures, there were bottles with strange things floating in them. One seemed to have leeches in it. With a sigh, he sat at the table and did some of the tasks that Gaius had mentioned needed doing.

As he sat there, hands busy, his mind wandered. Despite all the power and natural ability Merlin had, he was still learning. There had to be books somewhere. With magic punishable by death, they couldn’t be out in the open. _And where is the one place kids always hide things? Under the bed!_ He stood and strode to the steps leading up to Merlin’s room. He hesitated at the door. Could he do this? Betray Merlin’s trust this way. _If I don’t go looking for it, but just happen to find it, that should be okay._ With that rationalization, he entered the room.

He looked on the floor around the bed and almost gave up right when he saw the corner of a book sticking out. Now he just had to manage to trip over it and bring it out into the open. It took a couple of tries, but once he knocked it out from under the bed, of course he had to pick it up. It was thick and leather-bound with a clasp; just how he expected such a book to look. It really wasn’t much different in appearance than the other books he had looked through with Gaius yesterday. Surprisingly, the clasp wasn’t locked and soon Alan was engrossed reading the spells. He contemplated trying a couple, just to see, but realized doing “magic” inside the castle unsupervised might not be such a good idea should anything go wrong.

He heard the door to the main room open and quickly closed the book before slipping it back under the bed. He opened the door fully and didn’t have to pretend to yawn.

Merlin and Gaius looked at him. “You’re still here.”

“No need to be so surprised, Merlin. I didn’t want to push my luck two days in a row.” He joined them by the table. “As we’re still here without swords pointed at us, I take it things went well.”

“I kept waiting for him to say I had magic.”

“It seems he was more afraid of Merlin than either his employer or Uther,” commented Gaius.

“Do we know the name of this employer?”

“No,” informed Merlin. “He said they were approached in a tavern in Aestodd. The man was a merchant – or pretended to be.”

“Where is that in relation to Camelot? Do we have reason to worry?”

“It’s to the south, in Essetir. It became a haven for magic users after Uther’s ban. There’s any number of people who would want revenge.”

“That still doesn’t explain how they know about Merlin’s magic.”

“Magic is cultivated and encouraged in Essetir,” Gaius told them. “With it discussed openly, there must be an exchange of information. They could have heard the Druid legend of Emrys who is the greatest sorcerer ever. ”

Alan looked at Merlin. “You.”

Merlin nodded. “They expect so much of me, but don’t tell me anything useful.”

“At least it’s something you ‘will’ do, not something you ‘must’ do, if that makes any difference.”

“Though, I must add, we don't know if they know about Merlin. They could have used a spell to locate a magic user within a certain area,” continued Gaius. “They then could have come to Camelot and refined the search, narrowing in on Merlin.”

“The spies then go home, tell their master who then hires the bandits. Why would he have poisoned swords if he wanted Emrys to serve him?”

“Unless he thought you were serving Uther instead.”

Merlin scoffed. “Why would anyone think that with his attitude towards magic?”

Alan caught Gaius’ meaning. “Because he wants to use magic against his enemies, he most likely thinks his enemies will use it against him. Uther banished or killed or magic users in his kingdom, finding one makes this guy think Uther’s holding back, keeping one for his own use.”

“So, whoever is after me thinks I’m Uther’s pet warlock?” He sat down heavily.

“You are his son’s servant. Someone who is as paranoid as this will believe it is just a way to keep you close.”

“How do we get Uther and Arthur to come to the same conclusion? They won’t take any action without proof.”

“Then we need to go on a fact-finding mission.”

****************

With the confession of the bandit, Alan was cleared and allowed to walk free. Uther still didn’t trust him completely, but had no reason to keep him under guard. So when Arthur had said he was going to Aestodd to try and find the man who had hired the bandits, he wanted Alan to come along.

So now they were sitting in a tavern disguised as itinerant workers trying to find jobs. Alan had taken on the role of uncle. It was as good a story as any. It was actually kind of nice if one forgot the reason they were there to begin with. Merlin had to keep nudging Arthur when he started acting superior. He still hadn’t mastered the undercover part.

“How long do we have to wait?” Arthur complained.

“Until we see someone who fits the description,” answered Merlin.

“Or until someone offers us the job to kill you.” Alan finished his ale “Another round?”

“Sure. Why not?” Arthur pushed the tankards towards Merlin.

“No servants here, remember?” Merlin shoved them back.

“Will you two quit acting like children? I made the offer, I’ll go.”

While Alan was getting the ale, Merlin felt a sudden change I the atmosphere, one similar to that he felt when near Nimueh and even Morgause. It wasn’t as strong, but still enough to set him on edge. If he could sense them, odds were that it worked the other way. He took deep breaths and tried not to look like he was a rabbit caught in a snare.

Alan returned and set the mugs on the table before sitting down. “I think our man has arrived.”

As Arthur took a long drink of ale, he looked towards the door. “He does look like a merchant, but the cloth is too fine. I think he’s one of Cenred’s court,”

“Do you think he’s the one?” Alan asked.

“It wouldn’t surprise me. He’s held a grudge against my father for years. I’m also not surprised that he’d be a coward about it and set up the attack instead of something more personal.”

“Like an assassination?” Merlin wanted to know.

“Sshh, he’s coming this way,” Arthur said as he watched.

“Head down,” Alan reminded. “He’s a noble, you’re not.”

Arthur lowered his head rigidly like it hurt, but at least he did it. It was strange how Alan could get Arthur to do things without arguing. Perhaps it was the authority in his voice, it sounded like an order, something the prince had been trained to respond to.

They looked up when a shadow fell across the table. Merlin and Alan bowed their heads in obeisance but Arthur looked at him directly. The man wasn’t put out at all. “You are new to town,” he stated as he sat down.

“Yes, my lord. We are only recently arrived to the kingdom looking for work. We tried in Camelot, but they do not take well to travelers for fear of us stealing.” Alan sounded angry and subservient at the same time.

“Yes, Uther has very narrow views of those from outside his kingdom,” the man answered. “Word is, his son’s not much more than a spoiled hothead.”

Merlin put a restraining hand on Arthur.

“Please excuse the boy, my lord. We practically had to drag him from the city. He wanted to take on all the knights of Camelot himself in retaliation for our treatment. If the prince’s temperament is the same, I almost feel sorry for the king.”

The man looked at Merlin. “And your other nephew?”

“Ah, Mercius. He’s the quiet one. He doesn’t speak much, but when he does, it’s usually wise.”

Arthur snorted and Merlin glared at him. Arthur had even commented on some of the things he’d said.

“What work are you looking for?”

“We can turn our hands to almost anything in these times,” Alan responded.

“I might have something for you, if you’re not too squeamish.”

“We’ve done a few distasteful things during our travels. I wouldn’t say we were particularly squeamish.”

“There was that time with the pigs,” Arthur commented. “Mer-cius was sick for some time afterward.”

Arthur would pick now to get into the role – at his expense, of course. “Not all of us can become immune to the stench of blood.”

“Is there a stench? I hadn’t noticed.”

Alan glared at them both. “Apologies, my lord.”

“Just youth, good sir. I think you will be just what I need. It does mean that you will need to return to Camelot.”

“We did make some friends there who could put us up should we need to stay.”

“I have people for you to contact who will help you.”

“Just what is this ‘task’?”

The courtier looked around cautiously before leaning forward.

Merlin prayed that he would not be named the object of the search.

“Uther’s warlock.”


	13. Chapter 13

Alan suddenly felt like Dorothy being told to get the Wicked Witch’s broom. He then tried to treat this as any mission and worked to get information. “Why were the prince and his servant attacked in the woods?”

“We periodically scry Camelot and the surrounding area for magic users. We got a strong reading and notified the bandits. The prince and his servant were the only ones in the forest at the time.”

Arthur looked at Alan.

“So you thought the prince or his manservant is a sorcerer?” Alan asked quickly before Arthur had a chance.

“Who better?” the man sipped his ale.

“When that didn’t work, you went after them again,” Merlin stated. “You provide ways to help other magic users leave, but this one you want to kill.”

“Because he is working with Uther.” The man spoke as if the reason was obvious. “The second attack was also due to strong magic user in the area. We weren’t expecting the prince to bring his knights.”

Alan avoided Arthur’s eye knowing the prince had put together the fact that the three of them were the only ones present at both times.

“I’ll pay you when the transaction is complete. I’ve already paid for your room and meal. You can start your journey in the morning. There will be horses waiting for you.” He slid a small cloth bag across the table. “The seal in here will provide you with clear passage through the kingdom. If anyone tries to stop you, show them this.”

Alan pulled the bag towards him and slipped it in his pocket to look at later. “And you expect the three of us to do what your group of bandits couldn’t – twice.”

“It shouldn’t be a problem with the magic available at this table.” With that, he finished his ale and left the tavern.

Alan looked at the prince and could see he was about to blow a gasket.

Merlin let out a sigh. “Not here. He’s paid for a room and we can talk without being overheard.”

Arthur glared at him but must have realized that any arguing would just bring about unwanted attention. He turned his back on Alan before stalking up the stairs.

Merlin watched him go. “He doesn’t even know which room.”

“That’s not exactly the point right now. He just wants away from me.”

The innkeeper gave Alan the key and told them which room was theirs. Alan passed the key to Merlin. “You’d better enter first to put his mind at ease. Oh, and if you know anything that will muffle our voices, I’d recommend you use it. Voices will be raised and real names will be used.”

***************

Merlin preceded Alan up the stairs and spotted Arthur leaning against a wall, arms crossed. He looked up at Merlin’s approach but said nothing. Silently, Merlin unlocked the door and went inside, whispering a spell that would ensure their conversation would go unheard. He turned around to talk to Arthur, but the prince was still standing in the hall glaring at Alan. Alan, understanding Arthur’s reasons, entered the room first and stood in the center.

Arthur slammed the door shut behind him. “You!” he pointed at Alan. “My father was right about you. He said you were in league with the bandits.”

“An accusation which was proven false.” Alan remained calm. “The question of magic was never brought up.”

“I defended you to him!”

Merlin knew it was time to argue on behalf of Alan. For some strange reason, Arthur tended to listen to him. “He’s had ample opportunity to kill you if he wanted to. He could have turned you over downstairs once we were told you were a target.”

Arthur looked at him. “But he uses magic!” He said it slowly, most likely thinking it would make it easier to get through his thick head.

Merlin took a deep breath. It was time for some half-truths. “When I was growing up, I witnessed positive magic, mostly used for healing and farming.”

“Cenred allows magic, encourages it.”

“You’ve only been told about bad magic, the kind used to hurt or kill. Something must have turned your father against it. Though he’s never come out and said it, from what Gaius has told me, there used to be lots of magic in Camelot.”

“Magic is corruption,” stated Arthur. “It eats away at a person, no matter how good.” He looked at Alan, who had remained quiet. “Are you going to say anything in your defense?”

“Are you going to listen?” Alan kept his voice calm. “Yes, magic can corrupt just like any other form of power, but not everyone gives in to it. I was a soldier for years before I discovered what I could do. I don’t depend on it, using it only out of necessity when I’ve no other choice.”

Merlin watched Arthur as he paced. His stride no longer had that manic force behind it, but was more purposeful. His jaw no longer clenched tight so as to grind his teeth. Signs that he was listening. Alan continued in a soft voice like he was soothing a skittish horse.

“I have no reason to wish you – or anyone in Camelot – harm. You took in a complete stranger and treated me like a long-lost friend.”

“A friend that got put under armed guard.”

“Arthur, your father was only trying to protect the kingdom. He couldn’t be sure of Alan’s position.”

Arthur stopped pacing. “The only reason my father set you free is because he didn’t know about the magic. I’m not going to tell my father,” Arthur said as Merlin opened his mouth to protest. “I only have the word of someone who wants me dead. I haven’t seen you perform magic myself nor have any reliable witnesses come forth so I am willing to hold off until either of those conditions is met.”

“Thank you, Arthur.

“You saved my life twice and one of those was before you knew who I was. That has earned you some leeway. Besides, Merlin likes you and he’s a pretty decent judge of people.”

“You make me sound like a dog.” Merlin couldn’t help but grin at the compliment.

“Well, you do follow me around and eat my table scraps.” Arthur then looked at Alan. “As for you…”

Alan held up his right hand. “I swear to you that I will not leave this room without you or Merlin and no one will be under duress.”

Arthur studied Alan for a few moments, gauging his sincerity. He apparently liked what he saw because he kicked off his boots and flopped onto the bed by the door and closed his eyes. “Wake me in a few hours for the next watch.”

Merlin and Alan chatted about their travels and adventures until they could tell by Arthur’s breathing that he was asleep. “Why don’t you go ahead and get some rest?” Alan told Merlin. “I’ll take first watch.”

“Arthur won’t like it.”

“It’ll already be done by the time he wakes. Look, if I do anything now, it’ll only break what little trust there is and he’ll only hate magic more. Besides, if he wakes up and sees me, he’ll just say I put a spell on you to make you sleep. Don’t worry.”

Merlin was tired and knew Alan knew it. He should put up a little protest just so he really wouldn’t be lying when Arthur yelled at him in the morning. He had no reservations about Alan watching over them. He had that easy confidence that made you trust him, made you believe he would protect you to his last breath. Kind of like Arthur.

With a smile on his lips at the thought, Merlin drifted to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Alan smiled at the snuffling sounds coming from the other men. It was interesting that Arthur would listen to Merlin – most likely because the servant didn’t mince words, wasn’t a “yes” man. He could see the beginnings of the legend in their banter. When Arthur learned about Merlin’s “magic”, everything would change. If having Arthur distrust him kept Merlin safe a little longer, he could deal. And if with his actions, he helped Arthur realize that not all magic was evil, it would be another plus. But first things first.

He found his pack in the dim light and rummaged through it until he found the parchment, quill and ink he had packed at the last minute. He sat at the small table and began to write out different scenarios to “kill” Arthur. Alan knew they would have to tell Uther what was going on or he would completely lose it.

Going by how low the candle had melted, he knew it was time to wake Arthur for his shift. He walked over and knelt beside the bed. If the prince were to find him looming, things could get unpleasant. “Arthur, time to get up.”

Arthur groaned but didn’t wake. Alan took his life in his hands and prodded him in the shoulder.

“Merlin, it’s still dark,” the prince moaned.

“It’s your watch.”

Alan didn’t know if it was his voice or his words but Arthur was awake immediately. “Alan.” He propped himself up on his elbows. “I thought Merlin had first watch.”

“Yeah, well, he got a bit tired while we were talking so I took it.” Alan stood and backed away as Arthur sat on the edge of the bed. “I jotted down a few ideas about how to kill you if you want to read them.” He yawned.

“Get some sleep,” Arthur told him as he stood.

Alan flopped onto the bed and settled into the indentation left by Arthur. He heard the prince as he walked around the room. There was a pause and Alan cracked open one eye. Arthur had stopped by Merlin’s bed and was pulling the blanket over the servant’s foot that was sticking out. Alan closed his eyes and smiled. He drifted off to the sound of rustling parchment as Arthur read the notes.

Alan woke the next morning to see Merlin setting out clothes for Arthur. He shook his head at the absurdity of it. There was hardly any room in the bags to bother with different clothes, let alone not be able to find them yourself.

Merlin saw the look. “It just saves time. He wears what’s out and I can pack everything else.”

Alan looked over at the lump on the other bed and knew Arthur was pretending to sleep. He looked over at Merlin. [You know he’s faking.]

[He does that some mornings to avoid talking to me.]

[Let’s see if we can get him up and talking.]

“Merlin, tell me,” he said conspiratorially as he changed his short, “is Arthur always so stuck in his ways?”

“Oh, he’s improved a lot,” Merlin stated. “He was a spoiled prat who talked down to everyone.”

“And now?”

“He’s still a spoiled prat. Don’t know why I saved his life.”

“Merlin!” Arthur sat up in bed, indignant.

Alan looked at Merlin and they both burst out laughing.

“Very funny,” Arthur grumbled as he rubbed a hand through his hair. “Are we ready to go?”

“Soon as you get dressed,” Merlin answered. “Alan and I can go get some food to save time.”

Arthur looked at them as if gauging to see if he could trust them. “Fine.” He tossed a coin purse to Merlin. “We’ll meet up at the smithy.”

Grinning at passing Arthur’s test, Alan pulled on his boots and grabbed his bag before following Merlin out of the room.

**********

Merlin enjoyed watching Alan barter. He made it seem like he was doing the traders a favor by buying their products. He got them some good bargains from the baker at the apple seller. Merlin knew with his face it wouldn’t work as no one ever took him seriously. Except maybe Gaius under certain circumstances.

With provisions stocked, they made their way to the blacksmith where Arthur was trying the weapons.

“He doesn’t really grasp that this is supposed to be secret, does he?” asked Alan.

Merlin could see Arthur’s stance was one of a knight, not the commoner he was supposed to be. “He never had to pretend to be poor before. I don’t think he knows how.”

“C’mon, Merlin, compared to him, everyone is poor.”

Merlin grinned. “We’d better get him before he says something we’ll all regret.”

They joined Arthur and Alan clamped a hand on his shoulder. “’Course we’d find you looking at swords while your brother and I did all the shopping. You ready, boy?”

Arthur flinched but Merlin couldn’t tell if it was from the hand on his shoulder or being referred to as “boy”. Most likely the latter.

At the look from Alan, Arthur swallowed his retort. “I’m sorry, _Uncle_. I was on my way to the horses when I saw the swords.”

“If you’re not a noble, a sword will only attract trouble.”

Merlin knew the truth in Alan’s words. Most of the commoners who had swords were thieves, smugglers – or worse. He hoped Arthur realized it as well.

Thankfully, the disguised prince saw the wisdom in what Alan had said. “Fine,” he said sullenly. He put the sword back on the rack.

“Good. Let’s get going. We’ve already spent too long here.”

They reached the stables to get the horses provided by their “employer”. Merlin expected to see nags barely able to stand, let alone carry a person, so he was shocked when the stable hands brought around three rather large horses in peak condition. The saddles and tack were included. As he was loading the saddle bags, Merlin’s gelding kept nudging him in the back. _He must smell the apples._ He made sure the bags were secured before patting the horse on its side. “I’ll save you one.”

“Mercius!” called Arthur. “Get a move on!”

Merlin rolled his eyes as he mounted the horse. Of course, even acting as brothers, Arthur was still ordering him around.

They made their way from the city and kept up the pretense until they were a few hours out. They stopped to rest and water the horses by a small stream. Merlin doled out the bread and cheese as they sat in the shade, As they were still in Cenred’s kingdom, they kept the conversation in character. There was no talk of magic or assassination.

Alan refilled the water skins while Merlin and Arthur checked the bags and tack to make sure nothing had come loose while the horses were free.

Merlin took an apple from his bag and his horse nickered when he saw the treat. The horse took it straight from Merlin’s palm and he stroked the animal’s nose as it munched away.

“Oh, for the love of--” came Arthur’s moan.

Merlin looked up, a retort on his lips, but grinned widely when he saw what had started Arthur complaining. Alan was feeding his roan an apple as well.

“I’d rather him like me for feeding him as opposed to him trying to throw me off. I’ve seen it happen. Not pleasant.”

“Fine. You can tell me about it while we’re moving.” Arthur was in a hurry to leave.

“Whatever you say, your highness,” Alan said in a voice laden with sarcasm as he pulled himself into the saddle. “I can’t believe you’re in such a hurry to get back there since you couldn’t wait to leave.” He motioned for them to go along with it.

“I think it was that girl at the tavern,” commented Merlin.

“Oh, right. Daisy?”

“Rose.”

“Lilly!” they agreed.

“Just because she ignored the two of you…” Arthur stopped when the sound of hoofbeats became louder.

A pair of Cenred’s knights soon entered the clearing and Arthur turned his head away. Merlin kept his head down as well. If he were recognized, Arthur was discovered as well. The knights only took it as deference; peasants who knew their place. Just when they were about to demand the three of them get out of the way, Alan shifted position in the saddle, exposing the seal they had been given last night. The knights, upon spotting the seal, swallowed any comments and ignored them as they left.

They trotted the horses back to the road and then galloped towards the border. They slowed to a more sedate pace for any border guards who might be watching. Once they crossed, Merlin heaved a sigh of relief. He always found it agonizing whenever they were in unfriendly territory.

“We should try to keep that seal if we can,” remarked Arthur. “It would certainly come in handy.”

“Those knights’ faces when they saw it…” Merlin grinned. “And you were so calm about it,” he told Alan.

“Yeah, well, it’s something I picked up on my travels. Never let them see fear.” Alan smiled.

“We have a long journey until we reach Camelot, so why don’t you tell us a few.”

Alan hesitated, so Merlin decided to help him. [Tell us about Rimílid.]

“OK. There’s one that’s rather interesting. One time I stayed with a community that most likely hasn’t changed in close to 100 years, I lived with them for a few months and it was so calm, so relaxing after most of my adventures. I’d go hunting with them and they even gave me a name: Rimílid. It means ‘kingly warrior’ in their language.”

“Aptly named,” stated Arthur. “You fight well and you show concern for everyone, no matter their status. That is truly noble.”

Merlin’s jaw nearly dropped. Arthur had complimented someone he knew had magic. That was unheard of. Granted, there were very few instances where Arthur had knowingly come face-to-face with a magic user.

“Thank you, Arthur.”

“If either of you repeat this to anyone, I will deny it.”

 _Of course he will,_ Merlin thought.

Alan chuckled. [I wonder if there’s any way to get him to repeat it?]

[Only if he has to defend you somehow.]

[Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.]

“If I could, I would knight you,” Arthur continued, oblivious to their exchange. “But as you weren’t born a noble, that’s impossible.” Arthur looked in Merlin’s direction.

“I learned my lesson with Lancelot. No more false lineages.” Merlin held up his hand like he was making a pledge.

“Good.” Arthur looked at Alan. “What other adventures can you tell us about?”

Alan grinned and launched into a tale about saving two princesses and restoring them to the throne. Merlin could tell Alan was editing the story as he told it, putting it in terms he and Arthur could understand.

When they came within sight of Camelot’s towers, Merlin fell back so that he was riding behind Arthur as a servant should, not beside him as an equal. Alan copied him.

They walked the horses into the castle courtyard and two stable-hands came to lead the horses away as they dismounted.

“I just need to let my father know I’ve returned and then we can all clean up and eat.”

Merlin started for the kitchen.

“Where are you going?” Arthur asked him.

“To get your bath water.”

“Just tell one of the other servants to prepare it. You’re probably just as exhausted as I am.”

Merlin smiled. “Thank you, Arthur.”


	15. Chapter 15

Alan followed Merlin as they trudged up the steps to Gaius’ chambers. They had stayed in the background as Arthur let his father know they had returned, and, as Arthur had predicted, Uther would talk with them privately to discuss what they had learned. Until then, their time was their own.

Merlin opened the door and was immediately swallowed in a hug from Gaius. “I’m so glad you made it back safely.” He clapped Alan on the shoulders. “You as well, Alan.”

“It was a close thing,” Merlin said as he collapsed into a chair at the table. “Arthur knows Alan has magic.”

“What? How?” Gaius sat across from Merlin.

“It was nothing either of us did,” Alan said as he sat on Gaius’ bed. “The man who hired us to kill Arthur stated there was strong magic at the table.” Alan laughed at the physician’s face. 

Gaius shook his head in disbelief as he stood. “Why don’t you tell me the whole story over dinner?”

The physician took down three bowls and scooped out some stew from a pot keeping warm over the fire. Alan pulled up a third chair and between mouthfuls, he and Merlin told Gaius the full story, not the edited version Uther would hear.

“Because of what the man said about the scrying, Arthur believes I’m the one with the magic.”

“He never did or said anything upon your return regarding this?” Gaius was mildly surprised.

“As the accusation came from an enemy and, as Arthur never witnessed it himself, he was willing to overlook it,” Merlin explained. “It makes me believe that there is hope if Arthur can accept that not all magic users are evil.”

“That is the most he can do without openly going against Uther. We’ll just have to adjust your story to explain why they went after you and Arthur in the forest. If we mention the scrying, Uther would come to the same conclusion as Arthur.”

“If it keeps Merlin’s secret, I’m okay with that.” Alan stood. “I’m going to wipe off the stink of travel and change clothes for the meeting with Uther.

Alan walked up the steps to the bedroom and closed the door so both sides could have some privacy. He pulled the sweat- and dirt-encrusted shirt over his head and tossed it to the hamper in the corner. He then dipped a cloth into the basin of water and did his best to wash off the grime all the while wishing for a hot shower. Maybe he could fit in a swim or something tomorrow. Anything to feel clean.

He crossed the room to the chest where his meager collection of clothes resided and put on a clean shirt and trousers. With fresh clothes and a somewhat clean body, Alan was ready to face the king when the call came.

Alan made a point of being loud when he opened the door to give Merlin and Gaius warning so they could end their father-son time in private.

“You look refreshed,” commented Gaius as he joined them.

“I feel it too - or at least as close as I can be with what I have at my disposal.” Alan turned to Merlin. “You can have your room now.”

Merlin got up from the table and bounded up the steps to his room, the door slamming behind him.

Gaius winced at the sound. “Sometimes I forget how young he is.”

“Going by the mess in his room, he’s not that different.”

“Oh, that’s very true,” Gaius chuckled.

“The fact that he has you to talk with, to share the burden, helps. If he had to shoulder this secret alone, he’d be a different person.”

“Even though having Merlin around has added years to my life, he has enriched it as well.”

The sound of something falling to the floor came from the other room. “I’m okay! Everything’s fine!” Merlin called.

“Best not tell him that,” Alan smiled.

“Best not.”

There was a knock on the door and Alan opened it to reveal one of the castle’s servants. He took a few steps into the room, warily side-stepping Alan.

“Mark, is everything all right?” the physician asked with concern.

“I was sent to tell you that the king wishes an audience with you. All of you,” he added with a look at Alan.

“Thank you, Mark.”

Mark was halfway out the door before Gaius was done.

Merlin chose that moment to emerge. He hopped down the stairs as he tugged on his right boot. “Was that Mark?”

“Yes,” replied Gaius. “Informing us that Uther is ready to see us.”

“Why did he hurry out so quickly? He usually likes to talk.”

“I think he was terrified of me,” Alan responded. “Why is that?”

As they left the room, Gaius looked at Merlin.

“Okay, why is someone I’ve never met that afraid of me?”

“Because you saved Arthur,” Gaius answered.

“And then Uther had you arrested,” added Merlin.

“Then you’re freed and go hunting with Arthur,” finished Gaius. “They don’t know what to make of you.”

“So they’re afraid instead?” Another servant darted out of their path. “No one thought to get to know me better?” He looked at Merlin. “Didn’t you try to set the story straight?” Alan didn’t know why this was bothering him. Maybe because people were only scared of he had given them cause.

“Being Arthur’s servant, I’m not really one of them. I’ve a tendency to get away with things they can’t.”

Gaius chuckled. “That’s putting it mildly.”

They entered the throne room to find it empty of people except for Arthur. 

“You took your time.” He led them into a small antechamber where Uther was already seated and waiting for them. Alan bowed and moved over to the side. Merlin and Gaius bowed as well and Merlin shut the door behind them.

Uther motioned for them to sit. “Due to what Arthur told me earlier, I chose this room in order to keep this information as contained as possible. If word of this gets out, the ruse to prove Cenred wants Arthur dead will fail.”

“And he’ll send someone to really kill him,” Alan commented. He looked up when he felt everyone’s eyes on him. “Do you really think he’ll give up if this fails? He’ll find another way.”

“Alan is right,” Uther agreed though it seemed to pain him to do so. “Cenred will not stop until Arthur is dead.”

“There is another possibility,” said Gaius. “If we can connect Cenred to these attempts on Arthur’s life in front of witnesses, it would make him think twice before trying again.”

“Suspicion would fall on him if anything were to happen.” Arthur smirked at the thought. “But how will we do that?”

“I might have an idea.”

Alan told them his plan and, between the five of them, they planned Arthur’s death, funeral and resurrection.


	16. Chapter 16

Merlin raced the horses up to the courtyard. Guards and knights ran over upon seeing Arthur draped over the back of his horse. If they took his breathlessness as panic and not laughter from Arthur’s running commentary as they approached the city, all the better.

He dismounted quickly and hovered nervously as the knights gently lifted their prince from the horse. Leon arrived breathless. It was he who organized the men to carry Arthur to Gaius; two at the shoulders and two at the legs. Leon then directed a servant to tell Uther what happened.

As he followed the knights up the steps, Merlin heard his name called and he turned to see Morgana and Gwen running towards them. This was the one aspect of the plan he hated most even though he knew it was essential. He took a deep breath and prepared himself.

“Merlin, what happened?” Morgana’s voice quivered.

They fell in step on either side of him as he told his story.

“We were on our way back when Arthur’s horse reared even though there was nothing else around. Arthur tried to control him but he was thrown and landed on his back.” He took a deep breath and let his voice break like he was on the verge of tears. “There was so much blood.” That wasn’t hard to sell as he made sure to get some of the blood from the butcher’s on his clothes.

Morgana gasped and put a hand to her mouth. Gwen gripped his hand and held it tightly.

“I did my best to stop it, but there was so much. I don’t know if it was enough.”

They reached Gaius’ quarters behind the knights and watched as they placed Arthur face-down on the bed. Alan was there with clean water, cloths and herbs for cleansing. Uther entered, pushing everyone aside as he rushed to the bed, eyes glistening.

Leon, seeing his king’s distress, took the initiative. “I think we should all leave and let Gaius get to work.”

The knights walked out the door and Leon went over to Morgana. “My lady.”

“But I can help,” she protested.

Gaius paused in removing Arthur’s tunic. “My lady, I have Merlin and Alan to help me. There is nothing you can do. Please, go back to your chambers. You will be the first outside of this room to be told.”

Morgana nodded at that and Gwen took her hand as Leon escorted them out of the room.

“Are they gone?” came Arthur’s muffled voice.

“Wait a moment,” said Merlin as he went to the door. “Just want to make sure they don’t double back.” He listened by the door to make sure the trio was gone. “Now you can get up.”

“About time.” Arthur pushed himself up from the bed and tossed away the remains of his ruined tunic. He turned and tried to untie the bandage. “Merlin, how many knots did you put in this thing?”

“I had to make it look good in case somebody saw.” He walked over to Arthur. “Let me.” He pulled on the tail of the knot and it came undone.

“So now we just sit here and wait?” asked Arthur.

“While Gaius tries to save your life,” replied Alan. “It might take awhile as you’re a fighter.”

“What if someone should come looking?” questioned Uther. “Matters of state?”

“Your son could be dying, sire. I don’t believe anyone will interrupt us,” assured Gaius.

Merlin spent the ensuing time between doing his chores for Gaius and keeping Arthur occupied. Uther talked with Arthur those other times. Gaius worked with his herbs. Alan spent some time reading through Gaius’ books on herbs and their uses. It wasn’t long before he pushed it away and started walking around the room trying to spend some pent-up energy. Gaius glowered at him and he stilled with an apology.

“Surely this must be long enough,” Uther complained.

“I guess that would be best before Alan starts pacing and wears a hole in the floor,” commented Gaius.

“I should go tell Morgana and Gwen.” Merlin stood and headed for the door.

“Merlin, you can’t go like that.”

He stopped and looked back at Arthur. “What do you mean?”

“You don’t look like you’ve been trying to save my life for hours, You look too neat, too alert. You haven’t cried.”

Alan went over to Gaius’ shelves and took down a small vial. “Give that a whiff.” He handed the bottle to Merlin.

Merlin pulled off the stopper and sniffed. He gasped at the strong scent and his eyes began to water. The others smiled at his discomfort.

“What is that?” questioned Uther.

“Spirit of hartshorn,” answered Alan. “I think we’ll all have to sniff this to give the proper appearance of mourning.”

“Well, I hope the rest of you enjoy burning your nostrils,” Arthur stated smugly. “I don’t have to bother.”

“No, you just have to drink one of Gaius’ potions to knock you out,” Merlin shot right back.

Arthur made a face at the thought of drinking one of those nasty concoctions. It didn’t go unnoticed by Gaius.

“My medicines may lack in taste, but they work,” the physician admonished. “Taking it could save your life.”

Chastised, Arthur nodded and Uther placed a hand on his shoulder. “You will never be left alone. Someone will always be standing vigil.”

“I’d better get going before they send someone to check on us.” Merlin opened the vial again, the fumes irritating his eyes. He’d certainly be a mess by the time he reached Morgana’s room. He handed the bottle back to Gaius before rubbing his eyes. “Right then. Here I go.”

**************************

After Merlin left, looking like he was on his way to the executioner, Alan found the stretcher and set it on top of the bed. Arthur then settled on it, making himself comfortable before tilting his head up so Gaius could drop the medicine into his mouth. It reminded Alan of feeding a baby bird. He wisely kept that comparison to himself.

As they waited for the drops to take effect, the three vertical men sniffed the hartshorn. Alan and Gaius made sure to have some blood on their clothes and remnants on their hands.

Once Arthur was under, his chest imperceptibly rising, Alan and Gaius took up the stretcher. Alan went first, facing forward so he would be able to hold the stretcher higher to keep it even with Gaius as they went downstairs. Uther would walk in front of them, alongside them or to the rear depending on his acting. Whenever they passed someone, they would bow their head in respect to the “dead” prince. Most of the women’s faces were tear-stained.

They reached Arthur’s rooms and Uther was just reaching for the door knob when it opened. Merlin was already there and he wasn’t alone. Morgana and Gwen rose from their seats by the fire and leaned into each other as they watched the physician and his assistant carry the fallen prince to his bed.

With a sob, Morgana ran to Uther and pressed herself to his chest as she cried. The king played his part well, taking his ward in a hug, albeit an awkward one.

Alan got Merlin’s attention and then looked to the women. Thankfully Merlin caught on without resorting to telepathy.

“Gwen, I think it best that you take Morgana back to her room now,” Merlin said softly. “We have to prepare him, and, uh…”

“Oh.” A faint blush appeared on her face. “That probably would be best.” She walked over to Morgana and gently pulled her away from Uther. “Come, my lady. We can come back later so you can sit with him.”

Morgana nodded as she took deep breaths to regain some control. She gripped Gwen’s hand and walked from the room. Gwen spared a quick look over her shoulder before following Morgana.

Uther dropped into the chair beside Arthur’s bed. “I didn’t realize how hard this would affect Morgana. I hope she’ll forgive me for lying to her.”

“Sire, when she learns it was to save Arthur, she will understand. She will be hurt that she wasn’t included, but she will understand.”

“Thank you, Gaius.” The king stood with a sigh. “I must make the announcement of Arthur’s passing.”

“Shouldn’t Geoffrey…”

“No, Even though this is pretense, I have to be the one to do this.” He left the room.

After Uther left, they quickly prepared the dummy that would take Arthur’s place atop the pyre. Gaius mixed plaster and applied it to Arthur’s face to form a mask to be used with the dummy. Merlin used a little magic to help it dry quicker. Gaius then took the dried mask back to his rooms to paint it.

With help from Alan, Merlin changed Arthur into formal clothes and wrapped him in his scarlet cloak. They then placed him on the pallet the guards would use to carry him down to the chapel where Uther would hold his vigil.

There was a knock on the door and Leon entered. “Is he… Are you done?” he asked softly.

Merlin closed his eyes in exhaustion and nodded, stepping out of the way so Leon could see Arthur laid out on the table. Even though exhaustion and stress were part of the ploy for him to escape the funeral, right now he wasn’t faking.

Alan and Merlin stood back as the knights entered and took up positions along the pallet. At Leon’s call, they lifted their prince and carried him downstairs.

Merlin and Alan followed at a respectful distance and were ready to stay inside with Uther until he bade them leave. “The boy looks near death himself.”

“I’ll take him to Gaius, sire, and get him to eat something,” Alan said as he guided Merlin across the floor. “Please send for me in Merlin’s place should you need any…thing.” He bowed his head before leaving Uther’s presence.

“I don’t need help.” Merlin tried to push him away and nearly succeeded in falling flat on his arse. Leon was there to help him regain his balance. “Thanks,” he mumbled.

“You need to get some sleep, Merlin. I’m sure everyone would understand if you were to…”

“I have to go. I can’t not.” This wasn’t acting. There was no way he would miss something this important in regards to Arthur.

“We’ll see what tomorrow brings and what Gaius says.”

They made their way through the corridors and practically everyone they passed looked at him the same way: with pity and sympathy. It soon got to the point where he couldn’t take any more. “Can’t you just transport us there?” he asked when no one else was around.

“Those looks are getting on my nerves too, but we need everyone to see you like this. We’re almost there. We’ll get some food and sleep just like we told everyone.”

At the tower stairs, Merlin pulled away as there was no longer any need to act like he was too weak to walk on his own. “Who knew that pretending to be exhausted was so exhausting?”

Alan chuckled as he stretched his arm and shoulder. “A good night’s sleep should help. We’ve got a busy day tomorrow.”

“Smuggle a dummy into the chapel, sneak Arthur out and then expose an assassin. Really not that busy.”

“After the time I’ve spent with you, I don’t doubt it.”

Merlin grinned as he opened the door to Gaius’ chambers. He could hear his bed calling and he desperately wanted to answer.


	17. Chapter 17

Alan woke the next morning and crept over to the window where he watched the sun rise. Soon after, he heard the echoing of horses’ hooves as a group of riders entered the courtyard. By the fancy clothes of one of the men and the livery of the others, this had to be the first arrival for the funeral. He wondered who it was.

He heard the rustle of cloth and a morning moan. He turned around to see Merlin rubbing his eyes. “What are you doing up? I thought you said we needed a good night’s rest.”

“I never said ‘we’. Besides, I only got up a few minutes ago.”

Merlin came over to the window. “What’s going on?”

“The first representative’s arrived. How much time does that give us?”

“Nothing will happen until they’re all here and even then, only when Uther’s ready. Until then, they will be shown to their apartments to wait and prepare.”

“Which means it’s time to prepare and wait.”

“Hooray, more waiting.”

Alan slapped Merlin on the shoulder. “Let’s go bring a prince back to life.”

After changing into fresh clothes, Alan and Merlin tip-toed down into the main room so as not to wake Gaius. They stopped when they heard the bed creak and waited a few moments to make sure he wouldn’t wake.

“I was wondering when you two were going to get up,” the older man said.

“How long have you been awake?” asked Merlin.

“Not long.” Gaius sat up. “Uther’s vigil will be ending soon and we will need to set things in motion.”

“But we thought--” Alan started.

“Merlin can’t be seen by anyone as he is suffering from exhaustion so the two of you need to ‘pop’ down to the chapel.”

“Right. Teleport us to the chapel right in front of Uther so he can execute me.”

“There is an ante-chamber that few people use,” put in Merlin. “It has a separate entrance to the hall so Uther won’t wonder how we got there.”

“Perfect. Let’s get going.”

“I think some tea first.” Gaius stood and walked over to the small fireplace.

After a quick breakfast of tea and toast, Gaius left first under the guise of checking Uther after the vigil. Alan gave him enough time before taking Merlin to the ante-chamber.

He tapped softly on the door and Arthur opened it. “You’re cutting it close.”

“Usually you’re cranky when you don’t have enough sleep, but now it’s when you get too much as well?” Merlin quipped as he entered the chapel. “I’m going to have to keep a close eye on your sleeping habits.”

“Good morning, sire, m’lord.” Alan bowed in Uther’s direction. “Our apologies for the delay. Gaius informed us that nothing would happen unless you allowed it.”

“Quite true.”

“He’s outside now waiting to check on you after your vigil,” said Merlin as he set the dummy down in Arthur’s place.

“Is that supposed to be me? There is no way anyone will think that’s me. There isn’t a face or even hands!” Arthur lifted one of the arms.

“That’s why you wore gloves,” said Alan softly to keep Arthur from getting any louder. “And, as for the face, we made a mask while you were ‘sleeping’.”

Merlin pulled the mask from his satchel, looking more like Arthur now than when it went in. Unless someone was looking at it up close, it could pass for the real thing. Of course, when the time came, the boy would probably put a spell on it to make it even more “life-like”.

“Okay, that’s more like it,” commented Arthur. “Lower the visor and no one will notice,”

“Hey, we put a lot of work into that,” said Merlin. “Well, Gaius did.”

There was a knock on the door. “Sire, is everything all right?” called Gaius. “Representatives have started to arrive.”

Uther glared at Alan and Merlin, wondering why they had neglected to tell him such important news. “A few moments more, Gaius!” he replied.

The four of them arranged the dummy until everyone was satisfied. Done, Merlin collected the bag and cleared away any remnants of their presence. Alan hurried Arthur from the room. When Merlin joined them, he bid Arthur close his eyes.

“What? We don’t have time for stupid games. We need to get out before the halls get busy.”

“Close your eyes. Trust me.”

The prince rolled his eyes before closing them. Alan smiled at Merlin and took them to Gaius’ apartments.

*************************************

Merlin steadied Arthur as he staggered slightly. “You can open your eyes.”

Arthur did so and Merlin smiled at his reaction. “Did you actually just use magic on me?” he demanded.

“Did you see me do anything?”

Merlin smiled as he recalled what Arthur had said when coming to terms with the knowledge of Alan’s magic. Since he hadn’t seen anything himself, he wouldn’t turn the older man over to his father.

“No, but I can see the effects of it. How else could I have gotten here in such a short span of time?”

“But did you hear a spell? Did you see anything resembling the act of magic? I mean you can always say something is down to magic but if you don’t witness it, who’s to say it happened?”

Arthur looked to Merlin who just shrugged. He was not going to get in the middle of a philosophical discussion of this sort. Alan’s comments did make him think on the moral and philosophical aspects of magic and its use. He knew he would have questions for Gaius.

“So, what’s the next step in this great plan of yours?”

“Plan of ours,” Alan corrected. “We get you and Merlin out of the castle and into the town. Do you know of a safe place you can stay without being seen?”

Arthur shook his head. He had no real detailed knowledge of the lower town.

“Gwen’s,” Merlin stated. “She’ll be with Morgana all day. There will be no one there.”

“Okay. You have to remember to stay hidden until the funeral starts. We’ll meet up at the tavern and wait for our friend to join us.”

“And you’re sure he will?”

“He can’t leave any loose ends.”

Merlin wasn’t sure what Alan meant by that and it must have shown on his face.

“He has to kill us since we know about him wanting me dead,” Arthur explained. He turned to Alan. “With everyone at the funeral, how will we get anyone to witness it?”

“You can be forgiven for not remembering,” Alan grinned. “You were out of your head for quite a while there.”

“Out of concern, Gaius will go to check on me, find me missing and start a search. He knows to head to the tavern.”

“Why would you go to the tavern during my funeral?” Arthur was indignant.

“To drown my sorrows? I’m out of my mind with grief? Why does it matter? You’re not dead.”

“Arthur, close your eyes,” Alan interrupted.

“Again?”

“You don’t expect to sneak out of the castle and through the town unseen, do you?”

Arthur sighed and closed his eyes.

Merlin was starting to get used to this mode of travel. If he could do that, it would save so much time and would make sneaking out of the castle easier.

Alan reminded them to stay quiet and then left. 

Arthur sat at the table and rested his head on his hands. “So, what do we do now?”

“You could always take a rest,” Merlin answered as he began straightening up Gwen’s home.

“I’ve spent the majority of the last 24 hours asleep, Merlin, I don’t need any more.” He looked up. “Are you cleaning? Voluntarily? Are you running a fever?”

“Just trying to keep busy. It’s the least I can do.” He dusted a bit with the edge of his shirt.

“Yes, it is.” Arthur smirked.

Merlin turned his back and sighed. It was going to be a long wait.

“You missed a spot.”

A very long wait.


	18. Chapter 18

Alan sent a telepathic message to Gaius letting him know that Merlin and Arthur were safely ensconced at Gwen’s. He then changed into the outfit he wore while undercover. He teleported into the lower town and made his way to the courtyard with the residents.

Alan positioned himself within the sight line of the dignitaries and towards the center of the crowd. He didn’t want to appear too ghoulish or too aloof. It also gave him a 180° view of his surroundings.

The people hushed as the nobility appeared on the dais beside the pyre. Then the procession arrived slowly with Arthur’s knights acting as pall-bearers. He was able to see past the glamour Merlin had placed on the dummy and it still looked pretty damn good. He couldn’t say the same about Morgana. The poor girl was draped in black and clung to Gwen who walked alongside her. The maid looked only marginally better than her mistress. The dress she wore was probably one of Morgana’s. Uther was stone-faced, putting on the front for everyone. A king could not show weakness. His red-rimmed eyes were the only sign of any mourning. Gaius walked behind the king, his place as a long-time advisor and family friend the reason for the honor.

Merlin’s absence was noticed by some of the crowd. One woman noted that the “poor boy” had been hit hard with the loss of his friend. Alan couldn’t hide a small smile at the thought of the skinny servant boy being mothered by half the town’s female population. Probably wanted to fatten him up – or introduce him to their daughters.

The knights set the pallet bearing “Arthur” on the pyre and stepped back, flanking either side. Uther glanced at Gaius, who gave a small nod, and then stepped forward. He spoke, opening with the whole “outliving a child” thing before moving on to stories about Arthur as a child, telling of his inquisitiveness. Uther then praised Arthur the prince, Arthur the knight, and bemoaned Camelot’s future, knowing what a wonderful king he would have been. Alan was amazed at the heartfelt beauty of the eulogy. Too bad Arthur would probably never hear it from his father face-to-face.

After taking a moment to collect himself, Uther stepped down to stand beside the pyre. Leon handed him a torch which he then used to set his son’s body ablaze. He stumbled on the steps and Gaius rushed to his aid. Alan took this moment to catch Cenred’s delegate’s eye and nodded. The crowd slowly began to disperse after Uther was taken inside and Alan mingled with the crowd as he left the courtyard. 

[Merlin, I’m on my way. Our friend won’t be too far behind me,]

{All right. I’ll get Arthur going and meet you there.]

Alan entered the tavern and got a table in a dark corner. When the tavern keeper came to ask what he wanted, he ordered three ales – for appearance’s sake, of course.

******************************************

Merlin looked out the window and saw people starting to return from the funeral. He could use this and not have to say he heard from Alan. “Arthur, we should leave now. The funeral’s done.”

“How do you expect us to get there unseen? We can’t have them see their dead prince walking the streets.”

Merlin scoffed. “I’m more familiar to them than you are. We’re dressed like this to blend in. If we stick to the sides, no one should notice. Just…just don’t act like yourself.”

The two stepped out the front door when there was no one to see them. Merlin led them through the side streets to the tavern.

“It scares me that you know your way around so well.”

Knowing he couldn’t tell Arthur that it was mostly due to evading patrols, Merlin answered with the partial truth. “Doing rounds with Gaius.” He could see the tavern. “Remember, act like a commoner.”

“Act like you, you mean? I’m not that good an actor.”

Merlin ignored the jibe, not wanting to give Arthur any more fuel. They hurried across the road and inside. Alan spotted them and raised a hand. They crossed the room and took their seats, keeping their backs to the rest of the room.

“Lovely service, Arthur. Too bad you couldn’t be there.”

“I was there in spirit.” He took a sip of his ale. “So, tell me.”

“What?”

“You were a witness to my funeral. Tell me about it.”

“Arthur, are you sure?” Merlin didn’t think it such a good idea for Arthur to dwell on his “death” like that.

Alan must have thought the same because he refused to go into any detail.

More patrons began drifting into the tavern encroaching on their privacy. It was time to use their false names. The topic of conversation seemed to be the funeral and Arthur himself. There was a trio at a nearby table that were the most vocal.

One went on about how arrogant Arthur had been. “Just because he was privileged didn’t mean he was a better person than the rest of us.”

Merlin laughed as he felt Arthur tense at his side.

“You have to admit he got better after Merlin started working for him,” said the second man.

“I heard tell that Gaius had to give him a sleeping draught, the boy was so distraught,” added the third man.

“Do you think he’ll go home?” asked the first. “No other noble would put up with him.”

They never got to hear the response as their contact chose that moment to enter. Having a noble in the establishment didn’t go unnoticed. Everyone watched where he went and who he sat with. When they didn’t recognize anyone at the table, they went back to what they were doing, though the conversation was more subdued. Merlin barely registered the large group of men came in after him.

“Why did you insist on meeting here?” the noble asked.

“I thought you liked taverns since that’s where you found us,” Alan replied. “Besides, no one from the castle would think to look for you here.”

“They just might. They were starting a search for Arthur’s idiot of a servant. Supposedly he’s heavily medicated and unsupervised. For some reason they’re worried he’ll do himself a damage. All that fuss for a mere servant.”

Merlin didn’t really mind being thought an idiot. It helped him maintain his charade. No one would suspect him of being a powerful wizard. He knew he wasn’t and that was all that really mattered. “He must be an idiot, having worked for the prince.” Arthur glared at him. “C’mon, you said the very same thing very vocally before. It’s why we had to leave.”

“You did say nasty things about his intelligence,” Alan smirked.

“Yes, well, maybe we shouldn’t be saying stuff like that here the day of his funeral.”

“Have you gained a conscience, boy?” asked the noble.

Arthur bristled at being called “boy”, but controlled his temper. “No, I just don’t want to be thrown out again.”

“Shall we get down to business?” the noble said rather stiffly.

“I believe a hefty sum was mentioned.” Alan, being the adult, led the negotiations.

“I believe no sum was mentioned.” He pulled out a small pouch and slid it across the table. “This should more than compensate.”

Alan picked up the pouch and tipped the contents into his hand. “This is nowhere near the amount you led us to believe.”

“But it’s more than what you have.” The noble was smug.

“We risked our lives coming back here, let alone doing what you asked.” Alan was trying not to shout.

“This is what the lives of commoners are worth.”

Alan was near livid. Merlin had a feeling that this was part of the act for he had never seen the man so angry before. It made him want to cower or run away. Instead, he played along. “Uncle, please. You said we weren’t to draw attention to ourselves. You have chastised Will for doing the very same.”

“If we’re not to be paid, then this poor excuse of a man will be punished with us.”

“But, Uncle, you can’t,” Arthur protested as well.

“You’re bluffing. There is no way you would risk the lives of your nephews over something so petty. They are young still with their lives ahead of them.”

“As the prince was young? You are a hypocrite, my lord.” He stood, motioning for Merlin and Arthur to do the same. “I will find one of the knights out searching the town and tell them the truth.”

“And tell them what? That I paid you to kill the prince? Who would believe you?”

“It would at least arouse suspicion.”

The three of them headed for the door. Merlin and Arthur did their best to keep their faces hidden. While turning his head, he caught sight of a familiar face at one of the nearby tables. Leon gave a small nod and Merlin suddenly understood any Alan had gotten angry. He had wanted the noble to confess when someone else could hear. But wouldn’t he just claim that Leon was in on it? Merlin spared another glance at the table. He didn’t recognize any of the other men with Leon and he prided himself on knowing most of the knights on sight, even if he didn’t always remember their names.

“You will not walk away from me!”

Merlin could sense the build-up of power. He looked at the noble and saw his hands raised, aimed at Arthur. Instinctively, he dove in front of the prince, creating a small shield of magic. Alan mimicked the move from the opposite side, going in front of them both. The three of them fell to the floor.

“Lord Ayburn!” All heads turned to the doorway where the delegate from Nemeth stood with Gaius. "What is the meaning of this?”


	19. Chapter 19

Alan woke slowly, feeling like he’d been hit by a Mack truck _and_ a herd of elephants. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times to clear his vision. All he saw was a stone ceiling. Moving his eyes did nothing so he actually had to turn his head. He must have let out a groan because he was immediately surrounded by faces staring down at him. It was overwhelming and he closed his eyes. _Too many. Too many._ He heard muffled voices and soon felt a gentle hand on his arm. He opened his eyes and, thankfully, saw only Gaius.

“Take it slowly, my boy. You took quite a wallop from Ayburn’s magic.” He held a cup of water to Alan’s lips. “Small sips.”

Alan let the water trickle down his parched throat, enabling speech. “Ev’rybody ‘kay?” he asked hoarsely.

“No one else in the tavern was hurt and Arthur is back amongst the living.”

“Not for long once Morgana and Gwen find him,” Merlin commented.

A resounding smack let Alan know that Arthur was there as well. He propped himself up on his elbows. “And our erstwhile employer?”

“His attack was witnessed by the delegate from Nemeth. He was furious to see Ayburn use his magic against commoners.”

Alan looked at the younger men hoping for a little clarification.

Arthur obliged him. “Lord Dunstan demanded to know what was going on. Ayburn told him we were going to spread ‘malicious lies’.” Arthur warmed up to his tale. “Dunstan then asked him why he used magic in a land where it was punishable by death just to stop some lies. He then had Leon and some of his own knights escort Ayburn back to the castle to await an audience with my father. That was a nice backup plan, by the way.”

“Though we might need something in case the timing didn’t mesh. I arranged it with Gaius earlier this morning. So, what happened to Ayburn?”

“He’s still in the cells. Father wanted you to be there.”

“That was kind of him.” Alan sat up properly. “We shouldn’t make him wait.” He stood slowly with the help of Gaius.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” questioned Merlin.

Alan did feel a little weak still but he didn’t want to lie around. “I’m not bleeding so that’s a good sign.”

By the time they reached the audience chamber, Alan was walking a lot better than when they started. Gaius and Merlin stood on either side of him as Arthur walked ahead of them towards the throne and Uther.

“Master Kelly, I am again in your debt for my son’s life.” He motioned for Alan to come forward.

Alan walked up to the throne and instinctively knelt before the king. “Thank you, sire, but I wasn’t alone.” He looked towards Merlin.

Uther noticed. “Arthur’s servant has already been acknowledged. You aren’t one of my subjects yet you risked your life. As you are not nobly born, I cannot knight you. However, I can bestow something even more rare.” He turned to Arthur who was holding a small silk pillow. He lifted a golden medallion that put Alan in mind of an Olympic medal.

He saw Arthur nod his head and, after a slight delay, realized that he was meant to bow his head so Uther could put the medal around his neck. 

Uther took stepped down and stood in front of Alan. “This is a copy of the seal of Camelot and will identify you as under my protection.”

Alan reached up and touched the medal where it rested just over his heart. “I will do my best to be worthy of the honor, sire.”

“You have already proved your worth in the short time you have been with us.” He motioned for Alan to rise. “That position must be uncomfortable. Gaius.”

Gaius and Merlin stepped forward and helped Alan stand. They walked over to the side of the room next to one of the many columns so Alan could lean against it. Arthur stood a bit behind them.

“Bring in the prisoner.”

The chamber doors opened once more and two guards brought in Ayburn whose arms were bound behind his back. He looked at the court and the delegates who had remained. He almost seemed pleased at the attention. The knights forced him to kneel before Uther.

“Lord Ayburn, you were witnessed using magic within the boundaries of Camelot, a crime punishable by death. Just moments before, you were overheard admitting you paid three men to have my son murdered.” The king was bristling with controlled anger. “What have you to say for yourself?”

“Such accusations are ridiculous. I was searching for Prince Arthur’s servant. I heard these men bragging over what they had done. My anger got the better of me and I used my magic.”

“An interesting tale, but it does not match with what the witnesses have said.”

“And where are these witnesses?” He looked around.

Uther called for Lord Dunstan who testified that he witnessed Ayburn use his magic but not what happened before. Leon and the other knights then told of the conversation they had heard.

Ayburn was too confident despite his position. “An overheard conversation? It was crowded in the tavern and the topic could easily be misconstrued.”

“Do you deny that they were asking you for money?”

“It is only the word of peasants.”

“Are the three men here?” Uther made a show of asking the gathered court. “If they are here, let them step forward to plead their case.”

Arthur nudged them and Merlin stumbled forward followed by Alan with Arthur last. The expression on Ayburn’s face was priceless when he caught sight of the prince. “W-w-what is this?” he stuttered. “You tricked me!”

“You hired us, complete strangers. What did you think we’d do when you told us you wanted Prince Arthur dead?” Alan questioned.

“When I was told another kingdom was trying to have Camelot’s crown prince killed, the plan was set in motion,” Uther stated. “Due to your status, we need to debate on a fitting punishment. Take him to the cells.”

As the two guards lifted him from the floor, Ayburn panicked. “You can’t do this to me! I am a representative of Essetir and demand to be treated as such!”

“That is why I have not yet decreed you be burned at the stake as a sorcerer.”

The knights began to pull Ayburn away toward the doors. He was desperate and Alan knew what was coming next.

“One of them has magic!” he declared over his shoulder. “There was someone else at that table with magic! I could feel it!”

“Wait!” Uther ordered.

The knights forcibly turned Ayburn around.

“Are you accusing my son of associating with magic users?”

 _Of course he would never consider his blood having magic_ , Alan thought. _Wait until they find out about Morgana._

Ayburn realized he was on even thinner ice than before. “Not knowingly, but--”

Uther scoffed. “Arthur’s servant, though loyal, is not the best. Why would he not use magic to secure his position? Master Kelly has saved Arthur’s life twice in the short time he’s been here – without the use of magic. This is merely a ploy to discredit your accusers.” He waved his hand in a gesture of dismissal and the two guards pulled Ayburn away as he continued to protest.

Alan felt his legs give out and he staggered. Merlin was there to keep him from falling. All the adrenaline that had kept him upright to face Ayburn had left him and he felt like a rag doll.

“He needs rest, sire,” stated Gaius. “I beg permission to leave.”

“Certainly, Gaius. You and the boy can take him to your rooms. He needs to be well rested for his celebration feast.”

“We will make sure of it, sire.”

Alan let Merlin and Gaius guide him back to the physician’s chambers. _Did Uther just say he’s throwing a feast for me? I couldn’t have heard that right._

He wasn’t aware when they arrived or when he was placed on his pallet. He had no recollection of sleeping through visits from Arthur, Gwen and Morgana. He had no idea that he was the hot topic of conversation throughout the castle and the town.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, all complete. I started this around three years ago (at least) so I heaved a sigh of relief as well as a shout when I finished typing the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who's read it!

Merlin slipped into his room quietly so as not to wake Alan. He tripped and knocked into his bed, causing its legs to scrape across the floor. He froze and looked down at Alan, afraid he had awoken the older man. Merlin needn’t have worried as he was like the dead. 

Merlin smiled as he thought of the visitors Alan had had. At one point, Merlin half expected to see Uther come through the door. Thankfully, that didn’t happen. Merlin had been in the king’s close proximity enough over the past few days to last a lifetime. He still refused to call him by name yet he used Alan’s. No, he wasn’t jealous of Alan. Envious, perhaps. He had to keep to the shadows. If word got out he had saved Arthur in some near-impossible way, then everyone would want to know how.

There would come a time when he wouldn’t have to hide his talents and everyone would know what he had done for Arthur and Camelot. According to Alan and Kilgarrah, stories would be passed down for generations. That more than made up for hiding right now. He fell asleep with a smile.

******************

The next day everything returned to normal. Merlin rode out with Arthur to show the populace he was still alive. Alan stayed with Gaius doing Merlin’s chores. They told everyone who asked that he was still recovering when, in reality, he was hiding.

As they rode back from the outlying villages, Arthur brought up the topic of Alan – and magic. “Do you know why he did it?”

“Why did who do what?” he asked, feigning ignorance.

“Why did Alan save my life like that? I mean, all the other magic users I’ve encountered have been trying to kill me.”

“Not everyone with magic is evil,” Merlin said slowly, not wanting to stop Arthur thinking positively about magic. “I think that the ones bent on revenge are the ones that come to Camelot. The others stay away and do magic quietly, helping who they can. That’s why you’ve never met one. They’re afraid to reveal themselves. You wouldn’t have known about Alan if Ayburn hadn’t said anything.”

Arthur stared at him, a puzzled look on his face. “You’ve thought a lot about this.”

Merlin shrugged. “I grew up with magic.”

“You knew he had magic, didn’t you?” he accused. “You’ve been sharing a room all this time. You had to have known.”

“I may have…suspected.”

“Merlin.”

“I didn’t really know and I couldn’t just turn him in after he had saved our lives.”

Arthur gave an exasperated sigh. “No, you’re right.”

Merlin turned his head quickly, not believing what he heard. He smartly kept his mouth shut as Arthur continued.

“I guess we’ll just have to keep quiet about it while he’s here. My father can’t have another reason to suspect him.”

“I don’t think we’ll have to do it for long,” Merlin stated. “If it weren’t for the feast, he would have left today.”

“Why would he leave? He can do practically anything he wants.”

“If things had turned out differently and we didn’t know about the magic, maybe he would stay.”

“He doesn’t want us to worry about keeping his secret. Well, in that case, you and I are going to make this the best farewell feast ever.”

Arthur galloped off and Merlin urged his horse to catch up.

********************

That night at the feast, Alan was seated at the table closest to the dais. Everyone wanted to talk to him and Merlin thought he was being rather gracious considering his earlier confession that he didn’t like all the attention. 

As Merlin refilled Arthur’s goblet, the prince spared a glance at Morgana. The king’s ward glared at him before sweetly resuming spooning her soup. “I thought you explained everything.”

“I did but she’s just as mad at all of us for keeping it secret from her,”

“Didn’t you tell her I made you keep the secret?”

“Yes, but she said it was no excuse.”

“She’ll never let it go, you know. She’ll bring it up whenever she wants something.” Arthur looked over at Alan who was being chatted at by a woman who wanted to hear his life story. “I think you’d better rescue him from Lady Arwyn before she latches her claws into him.”

At that moment, Alan knocked over his wine, spilling it down his front. He stood and backed away from Lady Arwyn as she reached out with a napkin to help wipe him down.

Arthur chuckled. “Go on. Help him.”

Merlin grinned and set down the pitcher before going to Alan. “C’mon, you need a change of clothes.”

They made it to the hall without being stopped. “Do we have to go back?” Alan questioned.

“Yeah, but we can walk really slowly there and back.”

“Brilliant idea, Merlin. Maybe we can take the scenic route.”

******************

Alan surprised them by staying for a couple of days after the feast. He made a point of apologizing to Morgana and Gwen while defending it as the right decision. They both forgave him! They hadn’t done that yet for him or Arthur.

He also copied some of Gaius’ notes on herbs and healing in quite decent penmanship. Merlin tried to teach him a spell or two but no success. As they were simple ones, it just proved that Alan’s magic was different. 

He even got in some time on the practice yard with Arthur. Alan had a smile the whole time, immensely enjoying the situation. And Arthur, despite being beaten again, was laughing. The knights weren’t sure how to handle it. Arthur being beaten was a rare thing. Arthur laughing when it happened was even moreso. It wasn’t long before they were trying to copy Alan’s moves in the hopes of besting Arthur themselves.

Being the only one who knew where Alan was from, Merlin understood that he was spending time with each of them to build memories before he went back.

Returning to his room after cleaning up after Arthur, Merlin found Alan packing a bag. The clothes were all gifts as he had had nothing when he came to Camelot. “Were you planning on leaving without saying goodbye?” He tried not to sound hurt.

“No, of course not. I was gonna wait for you. I thought you might want to go with me – at least to where we met up. I know you won’t leave, destiny and all.” He stopped and looked at Merlin. “There’s something I want to say to you without anyone else around.”

“It’s about what you know, isn’t it? About me and Arthur?”

“Yeah. Um.” He took a deep breath. “Arthur dies in battle. Don’t ask me where or when ‘cause I can’t tell you. His body is taken to a sacred island where he will wait until he’s needed again.”

“The Once and Future King,” Merlin said softly. Even though he wasn’t sure he wanted to know, he still had to ask. “What about me?”

“One of the more popular versions is that you wander the earth while you wait. That’s what I want to talk about. I’m guessing that at some point you’re going to come into your full powers, and, if you can figure out how, contact me.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I’ve a feeling that you’re going to want to talk about the ‘old days’ and no one else will be around.”

The fact of Alan offering his help struck Merlin more than his wandering or even Arthur’s death. He really didn’t know what to say. “Thanks, Alan.”

“Merlin? Alan?” Gaius called from the main room.

“Guess it’s time to start the goodbyes.”

**********************

They rode out of the gate a little later than intended. Alan was riding the same horse as he had earlier despite his protest that he wouldn’t need one where he was going. Arthur had told him that it would not do for him to ride double with Merlin when there was a stable full of horses.

“There’s not much daylight left,” commented Alan as they trotted along. “At least it’s not too far to go.”

“That wouldn’t have been a problem if you hadn’t decided to say goodbye to _everyone_ ,” complained Arthur.

“Everyone’s been so kind to me and I didn’t want to leave anyone out. Morgana and Gwen were the hardest. I could barely get a word out over their pleading.”

“I think Father was upset to see you go.”

Merlin couldn’t hold back the laugh. “I wouldn’t say upset. I think it was disappointment.”

“I was merely a novelty,” Alan said. “In a few months he won’t even remember me.”

Merlin wondered if that was a comment on Uther’s fickleness or a hint of some deeper meaning Alan wouldn’t share.

“You’re probably right.” 

They reached the clearing after another twenty minutes. The three men dismounted and stood awkwardly, not sure of how to say goodbye. “So,” said Merlin.

“So,” Alan repeated.

“I think we did all our talking on the way here.”

“Do you think you’ll be by again?” Arthur asked, trying to hide the hopefulness in his voice. Merlin could tell the prince had taken a liking to the older man.

“I can’t promise, but I’ll try. Just make sure it’s here for me to come back to. Listen to advice but trust your instincts. Above all, know who your friends are and who you can trust.” Alan looked at Merlin as he shook Arthur’s hand.

Arthur followed his eyes. “Merlin?” 

Merlin didn’t like how the men were looking at him. Alan wouldn’t reveal him now, would he? He shook Alan’s hand absent-mindedly.

“From the stories you both have told me, Merlin’s been with you on every hunt, every quest, every moment you’ve left the castle. How many personal servants would do that?” Alan mounted his horse in one swift movement.

“Merlin?” Arthur was incredulous. He looked at his servant again and Merlin noticed something different this time. It was as if Arthur had realized the truth in Alan’s words; how unusual a servant Merlin was.

“You both have come to rely on each other, to lean on one another in support. Two sides of the same coin.”

“I’ve heard that before,” Merlin said.

“Really? Who?”

“My mother.” _And Kilgarrah._

[Remember what I said], Merlin heard Alan’s voice in his head. [Keep your head down so you can help Arthur.]

“Ah, well, then. If your mother said so…” There was no malice and only slight teasing.

“Right. Guess it’s time I was off.”

Merlin watched as Alan reached for the leather strap on his left wrist, tapped his fingers against it and both he and the horse disappeared.

“Did he just…”

“Yeah.”

“Was it...”

“Looks like it.”

“I guess we’ve no reason to lie about him anymore.” Arthur swung into the saddle. “Time to get back to Camelot and continue to protect it so it will still be standing when Alan comes back.” He turned his horse around and galloped back down the trail.

With a heavy put-upon sigh, Merlin followed his prince. Something he would continue to do until death.


End file.
